


RED. [hp x oc ff]

by gwendlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco x female OC, F/M, Harry is also an idiot, Harry x Female OC, Hermione is a queen, LILY IS AN OC, Lily also narrates things in her mind as if she's hosting a podcast, Love Triangle, Parrallels, Ron is an idiot, STAN ROSE, Slow Burn, did I mention slow burn?, don't worry it's only like 30 chapters before the romance, harry and lily argues alot, harry x oc - Freeform, harryxlilyxdraco?, lily can't take things eriously, lily is basically james but with lily's face and name, omfg no THIS IS NOT INCEST, please and thank you, pls she's so underrated love her, rose is a bean, some thing sin the past may be recreated in the present, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendlynn/pseuds/gwendlynn
Summary: So basically, Harry Potter along with Hermione and Ron meets Lily Evans.No- not THE Lily Evans which is Harry's dead mom. But Emerald Lilith Evans who is a bashful Gryffindor who is never afraid to speak her mind, equally mischievous as the twins but heart as pure as Luna's.It's another normal third year in Hogwarts when this particular redhead arrives and recreate the story of Evans and Potter with the chosen one while everyone else gets a small heart attack from meeting her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jillian Rose Choi/Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My amazing siblings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+amazing+siblings).



> Posted this story on Wattpad under @lostscarlettsoul where I make weird crossovers between my favorite series and shows so check that out if you like tvd/to, pjo/hoo, harry potter and marvel <3 Oh and yeah anime stuff too but it's on a different account under @subtle_introvert! Thank you!

**Annalise Basso**

_as_

Emerald Lilith Evans

(But like, with green eyes, ya know?)

**Daniel Radcliffe**

_as_

Harry James Potter

She was a stranger with a familiar face and name. 

He was a hero known to all.

Her heart was pure and brave contrasting with his, that is fueled by the need to prove one's self some more.

He was loyal with courage in him.

She always know what she wants and he was always indecisive. 

He was always never sure of who he really is.

She believed when no one else did.

He held her when he was at his lowest.

She stood up for what she thinks is right and he's blinded by anger.

He pushed her away and she didn't falter.

They got along and argued at once.

She never intended to but she became his and he hadn't meant to but he was hers.

∆


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden trio meets Lily Evans.

"Emerald Lilith Evans!"

I QUICKLY SHOT UP from the loud yelling of my name. I was just about to win the Quidditch World Cup!

Thoughts of my pleasant dream failed to leave me as I got ready for my first day in my new school. I remember being sad about leaving my former one, until I was a laughing mess because my new school is named Hogwarts. Hogs and Warts, such a great name!

It appears I'll be schoolmates with Harry Potter, the famous scarred boy. I'd be lying if I said that I am not a fan.

After getting ready, I did a quick scan of my trunk to make sure I had everything with me. I jumped down the stairs, a move that tends to give my gran a small heart attack and slid to the dining room.

"Excited for Hogwarts, Lily?" Dad asked and I nodded eagerly, sitting down and starting to devour the stack of pancakes.

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Lilith." I scrunch my nose up in disgust for the name. It sounds too old for me.

I hate being called Lilith, it makes me feel as if I'm a little farm girl living in the far side of the country helping her father by milking cows. It's a stupid feeling and thought but I can't disrespect the name too much when it's my Gran's.

"Yes mother," I replied, mocking obedience but as always, my mother failed to recognise the sarcasm in my voice and smiled in satisfaction.

Dad smirked but hid it behind his mug and slurped his coffee rather loudly. "I had a dream I won the world cup," I proudly stated and Dad raised a brow.

"It's not gonna be a dream for long," he chuckled and I smiled at him. Both my parents are muggles so it was rather hard to explain Quidditch but my father was quick to support me in the sport. Mother was more concerned to have her Lily-Flower on a broom 20 feet in the air.

I turned to my mother, expecting a scolding but she smiled warmly. "Just be careful flower," she said affectionately. I was all smiles for the rest of my breakfast and now we are staring at the bright red train that is called the Hogwarts express.

"I hate red," I jokingly said to them and my mother laughed lowly, dad gave me an amused look and sets down my trunk next to me.

"You must hate your hair then," Dad bent down to hug me and I smiled at my mother over his shoulders.

He patted my back. "You be careful," he bid goodbye. We may be all new to the wizarding world but we get news about the happenings nonetheless.

"I will be. You both have fun on Italy," I let go of dad and hugged mom who is almost as tall as me, just she's a few inches taller. She need not to bend down to hug me.

"Make some friends my flower," she whispered softly and I understood what she meant. I never really got along with people because of my blood status and intelligence. Some might even call me a know-it-all but I don't speak out of turn, I just want to share the knowledge.

Maybe this year will be it for me. Maybe this year will be the year I meet the people who will help shape my identity and show my true colors. I always believed that it is with people you connect can you really know yourself.

"I sure hope I don't get Slytherin," I whispered to myself as I watch my parents disappear from my view on the train. I'm sat alone in an empty compartment, staring into my cat's eyes as she judge me silently from her seat across me.

I glared at her and she purred. A few minutes went by and I'm still sitting in silence I got up and picked up my trunk along with my cat pressed against my side. "Come on Minnie," I cooed at her and she meowed, I took it as her asking what I was doing. "We're gonna make friends."

I walked down the train to open a random one and boy am I lucky to meet eyes with Harry Potter. For some reasons he looked absolutely shocked. I took a deep breath to calm myself. This is Harry Potter. He's famous and he is the youngest seeker of the century. Don't be a creep!

I put on my softest smile and looked around. Why is there a homeless man sleeping on the train? My words halted at sight of the man but three eager set of eyes looked up at me expectantly.

"Uhh hi," I awkwardly waved but before they can reply the train seemed to have stopped and we exchange looks of confusion. It suddenly grew cold and I could feel myself being drained. I'm still on the doorway so I looked down the corridor to see what's up but failed to find anything. Just the lights turning off.

I suddenly felt... empty. Terrified of what's happening I immediately entered the compartment and attempted to close the door but I only did it halfway because the train swayed violently and jolted back to place.

What I can only describe as a scabbed and slimy hand grabs the door and slid it open. I backed away, pressed against the window of the compartment when an utterly horrifying creature presented itself. A towering, cloaked figure with it's face hidden beneath the black hood.

My heart picked up it's pace but I could barely hear it with the ringing of my ears. What is that thing? I heard panicked voices beside me and I saw that Harry fainted.

A boy with red hair and a girl are trying to shake him awake meanwhile the man swiftly stands up, points his wand and cast a spell unknown to me. But it was beautiful. A wolf made of light fended off the monster and I felt the sinking feeling leave.

I remember what that is now. A Dementor. Nasty creatures they are. What could they be doing in the Hogwarts express? He turned around to send a worried look to Harry who is still out.

For a moment I saw recognition in his eyes, but not the type that goes 'Oh that's Harry Potter the famous bastard' but the type that says he knows him. Like really know him and then his eyes settled on me.

I didn't get the same look but instead got the exact same one from Harry. "Lily?" he asked a little unsure and I frowned.

"How do you know my name?" holy cow, the homeless man knows my name and he casted a brilliant spell I am yet to learn.

"I -" he didn't get to answer when the girl stood up from her seat and faces the man who is still staring at me.

"Excuse me sir, what was that?" she asked exchanging glances between the man and a still knocked out Harry.

"A Dementor," I muttered and she regarded me with a terrified look. She knows about them but apparently have never encountered one. "What was that you did?" I asked the man and he found it hard to gather his words at the sight of me so he turned to the girl.

"That was called the Patronous charm. The Dementors are searching the train for the criminal Sirius Black," he spoke lowly and I slump on the seat he was sleeping in just moments ago and watched the view change from outside.

"That did not feel nice at all," I mumbled and turned to the boy gawking at me. I raised a brow at him and he quickly looked away. Weird...

The man fetches something from his case, I noticed a name on it and nodded a bit to myself. So that's his name...Remus Lupin. Now why does he sound familiar?

He pulled out...chocolates? I scrunch up my nose in confusion and hesitantly looks at the piece he handed me. Momma taught me not to accept candies from strangers. Not to mention I still think he's homeless but he saved us from Dementors so I took a bite.

Chocolate can make any situation better. The terrible feeling those nasty Dementors gave me disappeared into nothingness when I began to chew on the sweet piece of chocolate.

He also handed chocolates to the girl and boy who I still have no idea who, honestly. We let the train move in silence but it was over when Harry jolted awake. The man handed him chocolate and he looked at it with a puzzled look. I almost laughed.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help," he explains and Harry hesitantly took it. I smile to myself because the idea of a sugary treat helping with dark hooded creatures sucking out every ounce of happiness in your body is cute to me.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked and takes a bite of the chocolate.

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban," Lupin explained. "It's gone now."

He sounded a bit angry and I watched Harry's forehead wrinkle in confusion. "It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black." the girl beside him stated.

Lupin stood up and gathered his things, he gave the rest of the chocolate to Harry and made a move to leave the compartment. "I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me," Lupin said. "Eat. It'll help."

With that said, he left and I watched him l  
disappear. I was a bit distracted by the mysterious man and the look he gave me that I tuned out the conversation of the three across me until I felt their eyes on me.

I perked up in my seat and cleared my throat. "You don't mind, do you?" I awkwardly ask and I shift in my seat while they nod in unison. I let out a sigh of relief.

"My name's Hermione, this is Ron and Harry," the girl spoke up and I took note of their names, except Harry. I already know. ", What's yours?"

I paused. Should I let the students of Hogwarts call me Emerald? Em? Era? Horrible nicknames so I flashed a small smile to appear as friendly as possible.

I need to make a good impression. If Harry Potter becomes my friend, the rest of my stay at Hogwarts will be worth leaving home.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, Ron and Harry," I exclaimed. "My name's Lily Evans."

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 20 chapters of this story were written last year and I know It's not that good but I swear my writing gets better around the 20+ chapters and then gets bad at the 30+ cause I went on a hiatus and I'm a lil rusty. Feedbacks are greatly appreciated and suggestions will be considered.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets a homeless man.

I RAISE A BROW at their dropped jaws and sink further into my seat. Is there something wrong with being named after a flower?

I'm just glad I'm not named after trees or rocks. I try to find the right words to break the u comfortable silence, but I came up with a lame: "So how was your summer?"

They still seem stunned and I mentally slap myself for such a stupid question because I was met with silence. I failed to hide my grimace. It's like conversing with a wall.

I cleared my throat. Hermione was the first one to snap out of her daze and smiled apologetically. "It was great, how was yours?" I still felt weird with the other two boys.

"It was different, moving and going to a new school," I explained and she nodded along my words. "So what was that?"

I asked pertaining to their moment of shock and she contemplated her answer for a few seconds, "You have the same name as Harry's mom." she pointed out and I laugh loudly at that, throwing my head back.

"My real name's Emerald Lilith Evans," I turned to Harry and he met my eyes, for one quick second they widened. "But you can only call me Lily."

***

Things gladly went back to normal. I didn't join them in the welcoming feast because I stood in the side waiting for my cue. After Dumbledore's speech I found out that the homeless man is actually a Professor and now I feel bad for calling him homeless.

I stood in a chair inside the Headmaster's office with a stoic-looking woman holding a hat. I read about Hogwarts : A History and I am familiar with the ugly hat.

"Now all that's left is for you to be sorted," the woman spoke and I smiled up at her. I still remember the way her eyes widened and lips parted at the sight of me. Her eyes held the very recognition Professor Lupin had in his.

Evans is not such a unique surname and Lily is only a nickname. I am not Harry Potter's mother back from the dead but younger. I doubt I even look like her. Sure I have green eyes but my hair is red, unlike Harry's.

The hat is placed on my head and it didn't even take a second to announce that I was a lion. I always thought I was more of a Ravenclaw but Gryffindor is not so bad when I've already made friends from that house.

I let my head of house usher me to the common room, telling me the password and for a second I thought of how unusual the dorming system at Hogwarts is. The fat lady stared at me with confusion, I ignored her because I was so looking forward to going to bed.

I bid my goodnight with the Professor and walked inside to have the portrait swing shut behind me.

The common room was gladly empty, but I was met with very much alive and cheerful girls when I entered the dorm. I spied Hermione in the bunch and she gave me a smile which I returned.

It took an hour of getting to know my roommates and them getting to know me before I finally shut my eyes. Hogwarts have been great so far. I'll remember to write to my parents tomorrow.

***

The next morning I woke up earlier than the rest of my roommate and I took the opportunity to write a letter, making sure I leave out the unnecessary information that I share a name with HP's mom.

My parents know of Harry Potter from how much I fangirl about him and they would be delighted to know I made friends. I find myself relating to Hermione alot, though.

When they have all woken up I was in the bathroom, so we all got ready and headed down for breakfast. Hermione linked her arms with mine and I smiled at the gesture.

"So every school got that one teacher everyone hates," I started and she giggle at my words of truth. "Who is it in Hogwarts?"

She didn't even need to think when we sat down at the long table and answered, "Snape." I helped myself with eggs and toasts. "He teaches potion."

My face dropped at this. The teachers everyone hates are usually the ones who loathe me. My smart mouth and knack for getting into trouble when I was just always at the wrong place at the right time.

"I love Potions," I mumbled bitterly and already cursed my faith. Surely the other lessons would be fun, just to make up for potions already being the worst subject.

"Oh and there's Harry and Ron," she pointed out and I look up to smile at the approaching boys. They sat across us and began to serve themselves breakfast.

"Bad hair day Gin?" I felt the weight of someone's arm on my head and I facepalm. Who the bloody hell is Gin? I can see Ron from across widen his eyes and shake his head.

I slowly looked up at the arm left my head. "Did you just insult my hair?" I asked hesitantly, I've been told I should try brushing my hair but it's not my bloody fault it has a mind o it's own and likes being a mess of red curls.

They are somehow tamed today because Lavender used a spell to help me, she knows alot about spells involving appearance and I thank her for that. I spied his red hair and already guessed him to be Ron's brother. He sat down beside me with shock evident in his face.

"No -" I contort my face into a confused one when a photocopy of the boy infront of me sat down beside him, am I tripping?

"We thought you were our sister," the other one apologized and I just nodded. "My name is Fred by the way." He smiled playfully and I could already tell what it meant.

I'm gonna have to look out for these two, they reek of trouble. "And I'm George, the hotter one." I grin at them.

"Lily Evans." and there goes the confusion again clouding their eyes, I let Hermione's beside me explain as I spy a girl with red hair settle next to Ron while frowning at me.

This is gonna be a long breakfast. It seems Hogwarts have another red hair to join the Weasley family and I've met them all (well, the ones at Hogwarts). Lovely people. I instantly clicked with Ginny and she was a bit reluctant to part with me to attend classes, too bad she's a year below me.

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time! This was originally gonna be a crack fic. What kind of normal person comes up with the idea of someone who looks exactly like Lily and shares the name meets Harry and joins the trio in their adventures?


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily attends Divinations.

I'VE ALWAYS BEEN fascinated by Divination. I mean not everything that's in there has a 100% probability but just the idea of getting a sneak peek into the future.

I got my timetable from McGonagall and I lost the trio along the way so I'm left to roam this big castle on my own. Why aren't there any signs? I mean, they don't orient the students so the least they could do is put up signs because I have not spent two years getting to know the place.

Not to forget the stairs, those damned stairs that move and I am certain I'm late for Divination. "Jesus Christ," I cursed loudly since no one is here to see or hear me. I began to stomp my feet, every step I take making the loud sound of shoes hitting the floor.

"This is a bloody giant castle," I hissed loudly. "And I have no bloody idea where I'm going. If the name wasn't stupid enough-"

My harsh words came to a halt when I almost crashed into someone and I jumped, unfortunately losing my balance so I fell on my bum. "Ow," I mumbled and tries to get up on my own when a pale hand reached out.

I looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes. I took his hand with a smile and he pulled me to my feet. "I'm sorry 'bout that," he apologized in a monotone voice that I almost thought he was a robot.

"You sure sound like it," I jokingly remarked and his shoulders stiffened. He is a bit taller so he looked down at me like I was crazy and then his eyes drifted down to the my tie.

I instinctively did the same and saw the green and silver. I can't help but think that green is his color. I don't see him wearing red, at all.

"Who are you?" he asked with narrowed eyes and I look down at myself. I'm not holding a knife so why is he looking at me like I just punched his mum?

"Lily, you?" he must've been anticipating my last name because disappointment flashed in his eyes. I, ofcourse, being a nice person complied the silent demand. "Evans, Lily Evans."

Before he could open his mouth I raised both hands, "I'm not Harry Potter's mother, I just share the name," I spoke quickly and dropped my hands back to my sides.

I offered my hand but he just stared at it. "Draco Malfoy," he muttered. "Are you a pureblood?" I lowered my hand, knowing it will never be shook by the cold boy infront of me.

"I'm a muggleborn." I replied confidently. My wide grin not faltering even when his expression shifted into one of disgust. I've gotten that look more times than I'd like to admit and have developed an immunity to it.

"That would explain it," I frown at his words but didn't bother to ask and just looked around before turning back to him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Divination class is, would you?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. That must've given away that I was new and he turned around as if to leave me so I glare daggers on his back.

"Follow me. We wouldn't want you roaming around like a confunded elf." I make a face at the back of his head but followed anyway. Slowly reaching for my wand. I'm not really all for the prejudice but I've experienced first hand what my blood can get me into.

But he made the wise choice of actually escorting me into the class and left before I could even say goodbye. I was fortunately not late because the Professor arrived right after me so Hermione didn't get to ask me why I was with that git.

After Professor Trelawney's dramatic introduction, I'm face to face with Hermione drinking my tea leisurely. We will be reading tea leaves and Hermione doesn't look too happy on the subject which I easily learned because she kept mumbling under her breath about what rubbish the subject is.

She must've felt personally attacked by the Professor's remark earlier about books and inner eye. It did rub off on me the wrong way but if she's teaching at Hogwarts then she might know her sh- Didn't their first professor turn out to have Voldemort on the back of his head? The second one was an utter idiot and I thought the current one was a homeless man. The D.A.D.A subject here must be cursed or something.

It was going well until Professor Trelawney brought up this rubbish about The Grim which scared everyone but Hermione and me, I guess. I took interest in the subject but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold onto everything my professor say. Surely even professors make mistakes, right?

After the dramatic Divination class, we made our way out of the castle for Care for Magical Creatures and Hermione have spoken highly of this guy named Hagrid. I haven't been talking to Harry because he's so awkward around me and I don't wanna throw myself at him while Ron is not one to have intellectual conversations with, he's better than Harry who just stares at me.

"Death Omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline," Hermione breathed. "Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." 

I listened to Hermione complain in silence, walking beside her. Being safe to keep my fascination on the subject to myself if I don't want her preaching. 

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Harry asks.

"A fair few." Hermione answered and I narrowed my eyes at her, if that answer didn't sound sketchy then I don't know what does. There was also something about her tone of voice. I don't wanna pry but something is up and if it's serious then I should be concerned.

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination," Ron exclaimed. "You'd have to be in two classes at once."

I frown at his words. It's not too impossible for that to happen. 1.) if you have a secret twin you can smuggle into Hogwarts to sit in lessons for you. 2.) if you have a time turner, which is very unlikely since they're rare but I'm only listing possibilities. We do live in a magical castle on a hill. 

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" Hermione asks incredulously. 

"Broaden you minds!" she mocks our professor and I stifle a giggle at her words while Harry shake his head feigning disappointment.

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favourite subject at Hogwarts? If given the chance, would you teach it??


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily rides a Hippogriff.

STUDENTS GATHERED AROUND just as the four of us arrive. I spy the blond git in the bunch of Slytherins. He met my eyes aside a pug-looking girl clinging to him with a meaningful smile and I rolled my eyes, he frowned and a fairly tall man with bushy hair and beard called out to us grabbing our attentions.

"Gather 'round. Find yerselves a spot. Tha's it," 'Hagrid' instructs. "Now, first thing you'll want to do is open your books." 

I ready mine and was about to open it when a familiar yet annoying voice spoke up. "And eactly how do we do that?" the Malfoy git snorts and I find myself rolling my eyes for the second time at him.

My book tried to eat my hand but I figured it out on my own, I frown at his words and look around to see everyone else's books are shut closed with belts, ropes and even ribbons. I hold up my book.

"Oh yeh didn't know?" Hagrid asks as if it was the most impossible thing to happen.

"You've got to stroke them." I spoke up and demonstrated, it began to open to maybe devour my hand but I calmly run my forefinger down the book's spine and it shivers, falling quietly open before me while I hear murmurs from my classmates.

Hagrid smiles at me and I return it before glancing around the class. 

"Right then. So - so you've got the books, and now yeh need the Magical Creatures," Hagrid stuttered. "Right. So . . . I'll - I'll go and get 'em." Hagrid turns and disappears into the trees, leaving us alone to stroke our books.

I flip through the pages of mine to hopefully get an idea on what creature we're gonna be learning about. Being a muggleborn and having classes that requires me to meet creatures that I thought were mere products of anyone's imagination but I'm a witch and I go to a school for kids like me. I feel pretty lucky.

"God, this place is going to the dogs." I heard Malfoy spoke loudly to whoever unfortunate enough to be near him and I roll my eyes again, I'm afraid if I roll it one more time I might disfigure it. "Wait until my father hear Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." 

I looked up to interjects because so far the Hagrid guy seems to be trying his best and he's been good so far. I could tell it was hiss first time but he's not sucking much. Cut the guy some slack.

Harry took a step, I watched him worriedly. "Listen, you stupid prat-" he didn't get to finish because Malfoy widened his eyes in fear, stepped back and pointed.

"POTTER, POTTER LOOK OUT, there's a Dementor behind you!" Malfoy calls out and I instinctively reach for my wand, turning around to find nothing and I turned back to Harry. He passed out when Dementors came and that must be traumatizing yet an insensitive idiot is making fun of him.

I release a breath and walks up to Malfoy, wand pointed between his eyes threateningly. He cowers and steps back in horror. "I've had enough of your whining, if no magical creature in this class harms you then I will take it upon myself to do the honor." 

He looked genuinely horrified but no on had the time to react when Hagrid appears, shooing a beast on and smiles at us. "Beautiful, isn't he?" 

I began to walk away from the Slytherin bunch and rejoined Hermione with Ron and Harry. No one answered and we all just kinda stared at it warily. I won't exactly call the beast beautiful but he is definitely majestic. Ron shifts uncomfortably beside me. 

"Uh, Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asks uneasily.

"A Hippogriff. of course," Hagrid answered and I recognized it right away. My memory being juggled. "Now, first thing you gotta know is that they're proud. Easily offended. Don't ever insult one, because it might be the last thing you do." Why do I feel like someone will be stupid enough to do just that? "Right then - who wants to come and say hello?" 

I felt the class step back, Harry remains rooted to his spot while I bounce to step infront with a bashful grin. It sounds dangerous but I'm not stupid enough to insult a dangerous beast. What kind of fan of Newt Scamander would I be if I don't volunteer to pet a Hippogriff?

"Good girl, Lily." something flashed in his eyes before he turned to Harry beside me. "You too, Harry." Hagrid claimed smiling.

Harry looks around wearily, then his eyes met mine. I gave him an encouraging smile and playfully nudged him on the shoulder with mine and he cracks a hesitant smile. I began to walk and he followed. 

"That's it. Easy now. . . stop!" We halted and stared up at the beast and I could feel my heart pick up it's pace. "This is Buckbeak, Lily and Harry," Hagrid introduced and I smiled up at it. "You want to let him make the first move. It's just polite to him, see? Take a step forward, give him a bow and if Buckbeak bows back, you're allowed to touch him. Ready?" Hagrid instructs and asks.

I was unsure but I nodded anyways and Harry did the same. Carefully, I step forward and dip my head. Bowing and Harry slowly did the same. I slowly looked up to peer through my lashes and I saw his eyes studying me cannily. I waited and waited until Hagrid yelled for us to back off and Harry was quick to react but I was too hypnotized by it's eyes to react.

Harry took a hold of my hand and it sent a shock throughout my body, just as Harry was halfway pulling me to him Buckbeak bowed his head and Hagrid lets out a relieved sigh.

"Well done! Go on. Give him a pat." 

Tentatively, Harry began to reach out with his free hand and I only realized he still had his hand in mine when I lifted it to hopefully touch Buckbeak and he dropped his hand to his side, I spied his neck reddening. We both began to touch Buckbeak's beak and heard the class clap behind us.

Harry turned to me with a grin but when his eyes met mine he quickly looked away, his face red and I almost frown. I leaned a bit to whisper, "Thanks." he turns back to me and didn't get to answer when Hagrid spoke.

"Look at that! I reckon he might let you ride him!" Hagrid says happily and I watched Harry's smile drop. 

"Excuse me?" 

"We'll just set you behind the wing joint. Lily you can pick a seat. In front of or behind Harry?" I turn to Hagrid with my jaw dropped. I am doing what now? I don't wanna risk falling off because I still have a Quidditch team to join so I made up my mind. 

"In front, that is, if you don't mind, Harry?" I glanced at him and he looked at me like I was crazy but nodded silently nonetheless. 

"Mind you don't pull any feathers out. He won't like that." Hagrid warns and lifts me up to settle on Buckbeak's back. At this point I'm questioning my choice because now that I'm sat on a beast I can hear my mother yell profanities and my dad cheer in my head. 

I can't wait to write to them about this! I felt Harry behind me and I almost blushed when his chest pressed against my back but there was no time to get all shy when Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's rear.

As Buckbeak gallop forward, I begin to slide dangerously back when Harry steadied me. I didn't get to thank him when Buckbeak's giant wings unfolded, huge and powerful they are when they flapped and we soar into the air. Rising higher.

And higher.

And terrifyingly higher.

As the ride takes place I began to relax and my jaw unclenched. I began to loosen up and I felt Harry spread his arms behind me so I did the same laughing uncontrollably. Circling the Whomping Willow, past Hogwarts castle, over the Black Lake, Buckbeak's talons tickling the smooth glass of the water, summoning the giant squid to the surface briefly.

I almost awed in the experience but words can't express how thrilling it was. Hagrid must've done something because Buckbeak wheeled, beating his way back to the paddock and galloping to a halt. Harry got off first, sliding off Buckbeak and offers a hand for me which I took with a wide grin.

The class cheered and I looked around them to find Malfoy narrowing his eyes maliciously. I smelled trouble from miles away. 

"Good work, Lily and Harry!" Hagrid cheers. "How am I doing my first day?" He asked under his breath directed at Harry.

"Brilliant, Professor." Harry exclaims with a grin while I nod along to have Hagrid smile gratefully.

Suddenly, Malfoy pushes past us three making me drop on the ground from the impact. I felt a sting of pain on my arm and oh Merlin is it gashed. Harry crouches down to help me up with concern flooding in his eyes. 

"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter and bloody Evans can do it, it must be easy." I widen my eyes in horror. He's not gonna - "You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute- " he didn't get to finish.

In a flash, Buckbeak's steely talons slash down. Malfoy freezes. He looks down at the blood blossoming on his robes in horror. He screams. I instantly dash forward. Buckbeak whips around, raises talons and I braced myself but upon seeing me he lowers them, and ducks his beak. 

What I had done sunk in, I began to breathe heavily and thank all the gods above because I will not die at 14. Harry appeared at my side and grips my arm tightly in his hand, I almost complained when Malfoy dramatically yelled.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" He shrieks and I roll my eyes in amusement. 

While Hagrid assures him and dismisses the class to bring the git to the Hospital wing I watch them go and shakily breathed out. "Bloody idiot." Hermione almost cracked a smirk at my remark.

I made a move to walk away when Harry pinned me to place with his grip and I raise a brow at him. The sudden shift in the atmosphere must've grabbed everyone's attention because they began to crowd around us. 

"What was that?" He asked in a hiss and I frown.

"What was what?"

"That was stupid!" My frown deepens and he let out a groan.

I tried to pry his hand off my arm but he's stronger so it was to no avail. "What's your problem?" I don't wanna resort to hexing him so I asked that question calmly but he's the exact opposite.

"You, jumping in front of the Hippogriff when it was enraged." He spat and I almost smiled at his concern if how he's acting isn't pissing me off. 

"Are you scolding me, Potter?" Hermione appeared at my side. Only reacting now and whispering heatedly at us to cut it out but I was not done. "So what if I did?"

He parted his lips to retort but nothing came out. I raised both brows at him, challenging him through the gesture and he glared at me. "You got lucky! What if he didn't calm down what if - you'd be- " I didn't let him finish when I came to my senses that I shouldn't be mad at him.He's only concerned and it was stupid of me, I don't know why I saved that idiot. My mother would have reacted the same, or worse. So I slowly smiled at Harry and the gesture caused him to loosen his grip. Ron appeared beside him to 'calm' him down. 

"Alright," I spoke calmly. "You're right and I'm sorry. I promise to not be too Gryffindor again. Lets just go because I think I got a minor injury." his eyes softened and he fully let go of my arm.

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your absolute most favourite character in Harry Potter?  
> Nobody asked but mine is Luna!


	6. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes faces her fears.

NEWS OF MY SMALL FEUD traveled fast. Words of it bounced around the castle and I found humor in the title they gave us : Lily and Jamees Potter version 2. You have have one nasty argument with Harry Potter and the entire school 'ships' you with him.

Draco Malfoy, arm bound in a sling, holds a court before a clot of Slytherins. I could see them converse amongst themselves and I can tell just how dramatic the git is being. The four of us; Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione watch from the Gryffindor table.

"The little git," Ron growls and I nodded in agreement. He is a git. "He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"Yes. But I hear Malfoy's father is furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this. . ." Hermione frowns and I almost laugh because his father did hear about it.

Suddenly loud gasps are heard a few heads down the table, and then Seamus Finnigan poke loudly, "He's been sighted!"

The four of us turn. Seamus and the other Gryffindors are huddled over a copy of The Daily Prophet. That didn't sound good.

"Who?" Ron asks.

The photograph on the Prophet's front page provides a chilling answer : Sirius Black. Hermione reads over the shoulders of others and whispers to herself.

I didn't get to hear because I was too into my thoughts. Sirius Black betrayed Lily and James Potter- I did my reading. . . and asked around. If you cunningly shared a name with your friend's mom and you're a said version 2 of her then you're sure to want to know more, right?

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked nervously.

Now why would Sirius bloody Black come to Hog- Harry! He's after Harry and I roll my eyes at the absurdity. He hasn't had enough getting the poor boys' parents killed and now he's after Harry himself.

If Lord Voldemort and his followers could just gladly sod off, that would be great! One failed killing curse on Harry should be enough.

"With the Dementors at every entrance?" Harry asks.

A flicker of fear passes through Harry's face and I reach out to pat his shoulder affectionately. Trying to calm him down and it seemed to have worked when his tensed shoulder eased. He smiled at me.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

***

Potions. The subject I was looking forward to because I missed it yesterday being showed around but as we can all agree on, it was useless because I got lost anyways and now here I am sat waiting for the most 'hated' Professor in all of Hogwarts.

He did not disappoint with the long, greasy hair and strutted to the front of the classroom and demanded we brew the potion to utmost perfection. I opened my book like an obedient student and began to work on the potion.

He was not too bad on my opinion, until he forced Ron and Harry to do stuff for Draco bloody Malfoy. I found myself insulting his hair. Which is probably the best I could do because I'm bad at insults, I don't even know how I threatened the git yesterday.

I began to crush the Beetle eyes on the mortar and pestle just as I let the potion boil for 10 minutes. Potions could take my mind off things. For a moment I forgot about everything and everyone around me whilst I crush disgusting Beetle eyes.

I had my mind in cloud nine until I heard someone hissing under their breath and I turned to see Neville struggling with his Potion. I took pity on him because he's said to be terrified of the Potions Professor and something tells me that a cauldron exploding in his face will not help his relationship with Snape so I subtly wrote instructions down and passed it to him.

He began to read the note, followed what I had written down and smiled gratefully at me. I only winked as a response before turning back to my Potions to finish it. I was delighted to know I finished ahead of everyone else and almost jumped when Snape appeared out of nowhere to inspect my potion.

I'm the most confident I did it right and he lifted his eyes to glance at me. He stiffened and I grew uncomfortable under the intensity of his eyes. I took note of how dark and dull they were but for one quick second I saw them brightened up but the light was as quick to die down as it appeared.

"You must be the new student," He spoke slowly and I nodded politely, smiling my sweetest to maybe, just maybe, get on his good side. Potions is my favorite and I don't want it to be taken away from me just because I pissed an old man off. "Tell me your name."

Didn't Dumbledore tell him? "Lily, sir," I answered. "Lily Evans." I added in case I shared a name with someone else again. His already pale face turned paler, if it was even possible and I questioned his health for a moment.

I frowned to show my concern, "Severus," I caught myself impolitely addressing him but thankfully it came out as a whisper. "I mean, sir, are you quiet alright?" he nodded and without another word walked away.

All I could do was frown at my potion in the perfect shade of crimson bubbling away before the class gladly ended.

***

I walk into D.A.D.A a bit late because I had to use the loo and I grimace at the tall wardrobe rattling violently. I have a few guesses of what kind of creature is inside the wardrobe but kept the thoughts to myself because they are rather unsavory.

I was barely regarded by the Professor with how quiet I moved and I stood beside Harry who questioned where I was. "Calm down HP, I was just using the lavatory." I teased and he narrows his eyes me.

"Don't call me that," he complained but his words were drowned by Professor Lupin's."Intriguing, yes?" Professor Lupin asks. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

I lean towards Harry who is still a little annoyed at the nickname I gave him. "That's definitely a Boggart," I stifle a laugh at how clueless he looked.

"Very good Ms. . . Evans." He smiles at me and I return it. "Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." A voice answers and I turned to find Hermione. I didn't notice her there, did she appear out of thin air? Ron notices her as well and jumps.

He whispered something to Harry and I didn't pay attention because even I appeared out of nowhere and Hermione's detours to classes shouldn't be my business.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart." Professor Lupin cuts in.

"Let's paractice it now, shall we? Without wands, please. . . Riddikulus!"

"Ridikulus." The class repeated in unison.

"This class is ridiculous." I heard the cockroach behind me mutter to his ugly goons, arms still wrapped in that very much not needed ling. I resist the urge to give him a reason to actually need the sling with the help of my nifty wand.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is laughter," Professor Lupin recited. "You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amazing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

Neville looked stunned when I glanced at him. Concern blooming in me when he began to step up to the rattling wardrobe quietly.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you the most?" Professor Lupin asked."Prof. . .sor. . .sn. . .pe." Neville mutters undder his breath.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape." He answers seriously and everyone laughs good-naturedly.Lupin nods his head thoughtfully, "Hmm, yes. Neville, I believe you live with your Grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville replied wearily.

I watched the rest of the exchange between Professor and student in amusement. I was a bit lost in my thoughts too, wondering what will my Boggart turn into. Even I have no idea what I fear the most. I am terrified of my mother as sweet as she looks and I'm terrified of failing all my classes too.

I'm not sure those will be acceptable enough for the Boggart to take form of my fuming mother or Dumbledore announcing he's kicking me out of Hogwarts for sucking. I was pulled from my thoughts when the wardrobe burst open. I jumped and almost lost my balance, had Harry not caught me and helped me steady.

"Thanks," I whisper and he mumbles a 'You're welcome' before our attention turned to the scene in front. Everyone except maybe the Slytherins roared with laughter and I found myself smiling. The Professor isn't too horrible to me but he's evidently been tormenting Longbottom if he is the poor boy's Boggart.

Ron was called up next and I watched in silence as I get a peak at my schoolmate's identity. Their fears say alot about them and I was bouncing on my toes when it was finally my turn. I was dying to know yet afraid to find out.

The Jack-In-The-Box stared at me with it's big eyes. It slowly morphed into the face of my mother and she looked beautiful with her red hair and hazel eyes, my father stood behind her with his wood brown contrasting with my mother's and his very own green eyes. I felt confusion stir in me, why would my beautiful parents be my fear?

"A freak, we have a freak for a daughter," My mother angrily spat out. Suddenly, my knees felt like they were jelly and all the air are cut off from my lungs.

"Of all people we are the unfortunate ones enough to have a daughter. . .like, that!" "Oh how I regret ever giving birth to a monster!"

"She's a danger to us and herself, she will get us killed because of that magic she have in her vains!"

My mother and father took turns in hurting me with their words while their eyes glare at me dangerously. Deep down I knew they love me dearly and would never say these words yet I find myself asking if for one quick second they wished I was normal.

I slowly lifted my wand with doubts still in my mind and casted the spell. Casting the charm with a heavy heart and the image of my parents dissolved into calla lilies. My favorite flower and I forced a smile out of me, stepping asside to make way for Harry who watched me go with uncertainty.

I watched Harry freeze before his Boggart; A Dementor but before he could fend it off Professor Lupin stepped up and I frown at the moon shining brightly before him. No way - I quickly put two and two together without meaning to.

Our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is a werewolf.

I sure hope to God I'm wrong.

∆


	7. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily sleeps in the Great Hall.

I WAS MAKING MY WAY down the halls to join Hermione in the library for our study session when a piece of paper stuck on the Bulletin board of Hogwarts caught my eyes. I approached it and felt my heart flutter in my chest. The Chaser post is open!

I approached and scanned the names listed, from people who are gonna be my competition if I sign my name. I narrow my eyes at the names and found they are all boys and contemplated writing my name. I kept staring at it for a good one minute. I've never been fond of losing, specially to boys.

With a hesitant smile I picked up a quill and made a move to sign my name, I finished signing my name in a neat handwriting and jumped when a voice erupted from behind me.

"You play Quidditch?" I sharply turned to meet gray eyes.

I nod with a proud grin and hides my quill away. "That shocking?" I asked with a small challenge but his amused expression didn't falter. I'm only surprised he's acting somewhat of a human-being toward me right now.

"Honestly, yes." He replied and a smirk stretch on his lips.

"I'm insulted, Malfoy." I remarked with thinly veiled playfulness. Why am I even talking to this git? He hates my friends and my friends hate him.

He raised both hands up, "I'm only playing, Evans." I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk away without another word until he spoke again, halting me in my steps.

"So I guess I'll see you in the field?"

I bit back a smile and nodded curtly, looking over my shoulder to reply, "You're saying that as if I will make the team." I walked again, ignoring his reply of 'You better!' without looking back and finally made it to the library.

I'm delighted to deliver the news that I did, in fact, get the spot.

***

I was almost hesitant to leave Harry to go to Hogsmeade and join Hermione and Ron if my Dad didn't ask me to bring him back a book from the stores in the village. Two years in the Wizarding World and they are nowhere getting used to having a witch for a daughter and I can't blame them. I deeply appreciate my father trying to learn more about my world through books.Now the Great Hall is buzzing with ecstatic students. Swapping stories and sweets amongst themselves. Hermione was talking about the trip with such rigor as if I wasn't with her the entire time.

"And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color-coded shelves," She exclaims. 

"Depending how fast you want your letter to go!"

"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees- oh and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron adds just as excitedly and I wince in disgust. I have tasted my blood before and it's nowhere near chocolate, and to put it on lollipop? What a crime!

I looked around the table to see shining faces but one stood out, Harry silently picking through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table while glumly nodding along Hermione and Ron's stories.I almost felt guilty for enjoying myself while he stayed behind.

"But, I mean, after a while it got a bit boring." I tried to search Hermione's eyes but she was too busy recalling her trip with her head in the clouds. "Don't you think so, 'Mione?" I ask her with a meaningful tone and she frown at me for a few seconds before realizing my message.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Very depressing." I almost slammed my head on the table. For someone so smart, she fails to make one sentence convincing. It was a pathetic attempt to make Harry feel better because we did have alot of fun. It's only too bad Harry couldn't come.

"Oh Harry, hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." Ron speaks up and places a small, glass spinning top on the table. I eye it curiously.

"If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin." I expressed my doubt by narrowing my eyes at the object. "Mind you, Fred and George says it's rubbish, and sold for tourists. But I thought, you know, it can't hurt given that . . ." Ron trailed off unsure whether he should continue.

"Sirius Black is trying to kill me." Harry finished for him and I felt a pang of pain in my chest. It might have been a short amount of time and I haven't spent a year with the three but I have bonded with them and it hurts to think my friend has a crazy killer after him.

I was about to speak up and deny his words, try to assure him that it's never gonna happen. I mean, Hogwarts is safe. . . right?

"I'm glad you guys had a good time." I met his eyes and I bit my lip guiltily. "Really. And thanks for this." Harry glanced at the Sneakoscope. "Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt."

***

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and I climb the sstairs, we found a crowd gathered on the seventh floor landing. I sensed trouble and I got the very same once before Malfoy went ahead and insulted a Hippogriff like a downright idiot. I've always been awware of everything around me. I can feel the tension and the smallest shift of the mood in the atmosphere and right now, it's not good news.

"What's the hold up? Only Neville ever forgets the password." Hermione laughs good-naturedly.One of Ron's siblings passes through the crowd, "Let me though,please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy. . .oh dear." I clutched Hermione's hand to prepare for the worst. "Back! All of you! No one is to enter the dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

The four of us exchange dark glances, Ginny emerges from the crowd, her face ashen.

"The Fat Lady. . .she's gone." She spoke darkly and I let out a breath of relief. That was it? The hold up?

"Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again." I heard Ron coolly reply.

"No. You don't understand-"

I gasp loudly and my hand on Hermione tightened it's grip in utter shock. The Fat Lady's portrait has been slashed viscously. great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. My heart felt like jumping out of my chest and I question the safety of Hogwarts. Just then, Dumbledore appeared.

"Mr.Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Then there is a scream. The students dash to the landing where all painting whisper fearfully.

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor. . ." He trailed off and extends a crooked finger. High up, near the ceiling, the Fat Lady cowers in a portrait trembling. I let out another gasp.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asks.

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul just like him. It was him, Headmaster! The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black." I slowly back away in horror and my knees turned jelly from fear. I felt someone steady me and I looked up to meet Harry's fearful eyes.

If this made me afraid then Harry must be beyond terrified. The man is after him and now he managed to get into Hogwarts, he's not safe and he knows that. I didn't know what to say. I want to assure him that everything will be alright but I know it would a lie because I've no way of knowing that.

Dumbledore's voice cuts through the crowd, "Secure the castle, Mr.Filch. The rest of you. . .to the Great Hall."

***

That night,everyone had to sleep in the Great Hall. Sleeping bags crowded the floor and I found it hard to sleep. If it wasn't for Harry's hand holding mine all night, I would've been wide awake until sunrise with heavy bags under my eyes.

The replacement for the Fat Lady was a tiny knight named Sir Cadogan. He was quiet annoying to me because he changes the password daily. I have essays, exams and practical lessons to worry about and remembering a new password everyday doesn't help me at all.

I exit the common room with the trio to head down for breakfast.

"Farewell, comrades! if ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" The knight calls and I stifle a laugh at him.

"Yeah, we'll call you. . .if we ever need someone mental." Ron replies.

***

I jumped at the sudden loud sound and I watch Professor Snape with wide curious eyes. I didn't even notice Malfoy being a git as usual because I was busy asking myself why our potions professor is here.

"Turn to page 394."

I scrunch up my nose in confusion. "Excuse me, sir, but. . . where's Professor Lupin?" I heard Harry ask, voicing everyone else's question and I watched Snape glance at Harry with a look of what I can only assume as hatred.

"Thats not really your concern, is it Potter?" Snape bites. "Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself. . .incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394."

Then it dawned on me. Last night was a full moon and if my memory and reading serves me right, he's exhausted from having transformed. I felt bad for the man because the transformation is said to be painful and excruciating. How is he holding up every month?

I tuned out the ruckus between Professor and students while thoughts of my Professor flood my mind. I should be scared, terrified even and questioning Dumbledore's judgement for letting a werewolf teach at Hogwarts but I know for a fact that not every beast is evil.

Not every beast is a monster just like not every human acts like one. I even disregarded Hermione appearing out of thin air again and began to list things I can possibly do to help my Professor. I looked up at the sound of our Potions Professor.

"No one? How. . .disappoint-" He didn't finish when I shot my hand up in the air. I did hear the question but I figured Hermione can answer it but Snape seems to hate her too. He sneers at my hand but then it trailed down to my face and his hardened eyes softened.

What is it about my face that have him recoiling? I didn't dare question it because I have a strong guess that I remind him of someone. Someone dear to him and maybe that's why he's finding it hard to be as cruel when I'm friends with the trio and a Gryffindor.

"Yes, Miss. . .Evans?" I smile up at him before clearing my throat.

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects into an animal while a Werewolf has no choice in the furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of it's own kind." I hesitated to add the first bit of explanation about werewolves because I am against generalization but I am quoting textbooks.

Malfoy lets out a low, mocking howl that had me almost hexing him into oblivion.

"Quiet, Malfoy! That's correct Miss Evans though Miss Granger here have already spoken out of turn." I felt my heart drop to my stomach and watched him turn to Hermione with hateful eyes. "Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

I found myself frowning at my Professor. I almost jumped in my seat when he announced deducting five points from us because of Hermione before regarding the class.

"As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning," He announced. "With particular emphasis placed on recognizing it."

Suddenly he whips his head to turn to Harry. "Passing notes, Potter?" He grabbed the piece of parchment and eyes it. "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend than you do ass an artist."

I know how he treats his students but I can't bring myself to hate the man. I do hate his ways but I don't hate the man. Something about him just prevents me from doing so, I'd be lying if I said that it's not partly how he treats me. 

My friends have voiced out their thoughts about it. They found it weird that he seems to favor me as I did. Why? I might never know.

"If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you. . .you need not hand it in."

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : I had to write this chapter THREE (fucking) times because of slow internet :D


	8. seven

∆ **  
**

 **LIGHTNING STREAKS ACROSS** the dark sky and it strikes one of the golden rings in the pitch. I look down at the stands, spying the sea of umbrellas that are either transfigured or magically conjured. I struggle to spy Hermione and Ron in the flood of students but meeting with them before the match was enough.

As soon as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams shoot in the air, I was still distracted from worry because of the weather. Shouldn't the bloody game be postponed? Quidditch is already a dangerous game as it is but now they are making us play with such horrible weather?

I would've enjoyed a storm, be it happening in another time but I'm riding a broom for Christ's sake. I tried to shoo the worries off with a violent shake of my head and focused on the loud cheers. Scarlet and Canary-yellow rivalling in the stands.

This is my first game in Hogwarts. I've only been playing for a year, I started in second-year but I was always sitting through the games but now I'm actually here. I am playing on a pitch and it just so happen to be my luck that the weather sucks.

The twin bludgers hit the sky and that signals the start of the match. I mount my broom and fire skyward, my robes snapping violently behind me due to the harsh wind. I looked around to find a thick veil of mist that had me almost getting hit by a bludger had I not spun on my broom as a reflex.

Through the fabric of my robes I felt the cold and started to shiver slightly. I've never been fond of the cold, I always liked things bright and warm. I found myself flying fearlessly, stealing a Quaffle from the opposing chaser mid-way as it was getting passed and ducks to fly faster. I clutched the Quaffle on my side, one arm gripping the spine of my broom.

I managed to reach the ring and threw the Quaffle to score, the Keeper failing to block my throw and I would've celebrated if an umbrella hadn't almost hit me square in the face. What in the bloody hell is wrong with this match? Is Dumbledore seeing this? Is- is anyone concerned?

Aside my worried I went on with the game and I'm proud to say I have scored two goals for Gryffindor after almost getting killed by an umbrella. Just how noble would my death be if I perished because of a bloody umbrella I tried to spy my teammates in the bank of fog and only found Harry, I began to fly toward him when I realized I am drenched. My hair is still on a neat braid but wet nonetheless, I can't believe I had a shower for my first actual Quidditch match. Dad would've been proud too.

He spied me and dove down, I followed on instinct and huddled at the edge of the field. Somehow we are temporarily safe from the rain and our lovely Captain joined us. Harry took off his glasses and wiped them with his also wet robes.

"How are we looking?" I asked wiping my forehead because the droplets of rain making it's way down is kinda blocking my vision.

"We're fifty points ahead," Wood answered. "But we really need the snitch so we can get this over with."

I agreed. I do not wanna stay in this pitch getting watered by the salty rain. I've had enough of the harsh wind slapping me in the face.

"These keep getting in the way," Harry complained exasperatedly, holding up his glasses and I snatch them away from him. It's a good thing I was too stubborn to leave my wand. I reached for it in my robes and cast a spell to keep them from getting wet with a small smile.

"Now that I got that covered," I muttered as I handed him back his glasses. "You can finally go and get that damned snitch."

He put his glasses back on and smiled gratefully at me, I waved his thanks away and turned to our Captain.

"Let's end this!" He cheered and shoots for the sky again, I followed giggling to myself and silently praised my stubbornness because Harry seems to be flying better now. I dodged a Bludger and was about to go after the Quaffle when an eerie silence fell over the crowd.

I glanced around to find everyone was still, the players just floated hovering in mid-air. I mirrored everyone else and just froze when an unpleasant feeling hit me. I felt movement from below and very slowly looked down.

So many Dementors! Their heads seems to be turned upwards to us and I could tell everyone is feeling the same way as I'm feeling right now. Like happiness is being sucked out of me rather forcefully. All my hopes and dreams turning to ash.

I felt my eyes sting and a single tear began to roll down my cheek, but a mighty roar of thunder in the dark clouds had me out of my trance. I searched for the Dementors and saw them float towards Harry. Aside the sinking feeling and coldness I gripped my broom and flew over to Harry, looking down at the Dementors with determination.

I grabbed my wand and pointed it at them, I have never attempted to cast a Patronous. It's far too advanced but I did my reading and hopefully that's enough. No matter how dead I felt as of the moment, I focused on my parents. Their warmth and shining faces. I focused on my mother's stern voice and my father's terrible jokes.

I closed my eyes shut and projected their faces smiling at me before parting my lips. I saw something in their eyes, the love they had for me was enough to banish the heavy feeling in my heart and with a loud yell I cast:

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

I watched in awe as silvery wisps of light shoots out of my wand and dances in the air to form a - a _doe_? It was gracefully leaping and its appearance had the Dementors going away. When I was sure they would be no longer a problem I put my wand down and the doe disappeared into thin air but I still can't wrap my head around the idea of me casting a successful Patronus.

I did it! I did half a spin to face Harry but my smile dropped when Harry began to fall of his broom and my mind raced. What do I do? The answer? Nothing. Dumbledore rose from the stands and pointed his wand towards Harry. He slowed down and I dived following him to drop on the ground and the rest of the team landed seconds after me.

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and laid Harry there, I followed them back to castle still soaked in rain water and my broom discarded in the field.

Harry woke up after a couple of hours in the Hospital Wing, I watched them explain everything that happened to him silently. I took note of the sadness flickering in Harry's eyes at the mention of our defeat and the state of his broom. I figured he needed some alone time or maybe support from his friends, that he had known for more than a year or two so I stood up from my seat in the corner and began to walk out when Harry called my name.

"Lily," He called out and I stopped on my track. Harry haven't really been calling me by my name and I can understand why. His mother suffered a horrible death at the hands of the Darkest Wizard of all and I happen to share her name. . .and eyes, I guess. I've heard people tell him she has his mother's eyes.

I slowly turned around to face him and walked over to stand beside him.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"I saw what you did," He spoke in a hoarse voice. "It was a- "

"A doe." I finished for him with a small smile. It didn't really mean anything to the both of us but given the fact I'm only a third-year and I cast it successfully on first try? It shocked him more than me.

"Thank you." He smiled up at me and I found myself mirroring it. His smile is rather infectious.

"You're welcome, HP."

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily plays Quidditch in a bad weather.


	9. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to hogsmeade.

∆

THE SECOND HOGSMEADE TRIP had me separating from the two; Ron and Hermione. They told me they were gonna take a closer look at the Shrieking Shack and I'm not one of those stupid people in the movies to go looking for a haunted house to trespass into and die.

I had Ron calling me a coward but I used the excuse of buying a pair of golden snitch earings that are to be sold out and Hermione finally lets me go. Now here I am crushing snow under my feet while I curse myself for forgetting my scarf. Is there a spell for Transfiguring anything into a scarf? If there is one then I should learn it. I always forget my bloody scarf.

I just walked out with a new par of earings to live up to my excuse because I found it boring to be going around Hogsmeade alone so I walked down Main Street with my head down and lifted my gaze from the thick bed of snow when I heard voices calling my name.

I found myself rolling my eyes at Harry as I approach them. "That is such a pathetic disguise Potter." I punched him lightly on the shoulder. I recognized it to be Hermione's scarf and Ron's hat. "How did you even get out of the castle?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

After explaining to me that the twins caught him and gave him a map, I rolled my eyes. I should have known those two would be the ones responsible for helping Harry sneak out of Hogwarts. I was honestly a bit disappointed at Harry for going against the rules but then again we wouldn't be Gryffindors if we followed every single one.

"Can't believe they never told me about any Marauder's Map! And to think, I live with them." Ron complains angrily while I stifle a laugh.

"But he isn't going to keep it." Hermione interrupts sternly. "He's going to turn it over to Professor Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Ron rolls his eyes. "Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his-"

"Oh shut up." Harry says, hitting Ron gently on the chest while I contort my face into one of confusion.

"Invisibility what now?" I asked but they didn't get to reply when a random voice yelled loudly.

"Rosmerta m'dear!"

Up ahead a random bloke I have no idea who emerges from a sleight as Hagrid swings the door clear. The man joined Professor McGonagall and a curvy barmaid outside the Three Broomsticks Pub. I eye them wearily and there goes the air again shifting, sending me an unpleasant message.

"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." Hermione giggles.

"It's not true!" Ron denies loudly and I roll my eyes. Harry shushes us and I roll my eyes at him.

"I trust business is good?" The man I still don't know asks.

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night." 'Madam Rosmerta' answers.

I didn't bother listening in about what an old man and a barmaid have to talk about and turned to see Harry slowly walking away from us with a cloak in hand. I slipped under the cloak before he disappeared from my view and he seems to be too focused on following the two adults for not noticing me.

We trailed after the man and our Transfiguration Prrofessor up a dark stairwell as Rosmerta leads them into a small back room, I'm guessing. The door started to close and I felt Harry rushing but I gripped his arm with my hand firmly. Giving him a look.

He didn't have time to be mad at me for following him when he shook off my hand and grabbed it instead, while holding my hand he lead us to the door which he opened. I don't know about Harry but doors don't open themselves normally.

This is not a good sneaky move! He went for the corner while I'm forced to follow and not make a sound. What does he even want to be here?

"Come on then, Let's hear it." Rosmerta demands.McGonagall releases a deep breath, "Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Black. And he told. . ."

She trailed off. It must be difficult knowing one of your students grew up to be a murderer, and is currently going after your student who happens to be only a child.

"You-Know-Who. I've heard of this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side.Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay." Rosmerta sasys sternly.

"Ha!Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" The man bites back.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asks.

"Little lump of boy? Always tagging after Black and. . ." McGonagall stops.

"I remember him. What's he got to do with it?" Rosmerta confusedly asks.

"After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And, unfortunately found him." McGonagall continues.

The stern-looking man rolls his eyes. "Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger- there's your hearsay."

Rosmerta turns to McGonagall and she nods grimly as a response to the silent question.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands on the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started."

"Harry." Rosmerta cries and I mimed her saying it.

I turned to Harry to find him processing everything he's just heard. We shouldn't have come here, all of this is too much for him. Dementors almost killed him and he lost his precious broom.

"But that's not the worst of it." I turned back to the adults speaking amongst themselves.

"What could be worse?" Rosmerta asks, echoing my thoughts.

"This: Sirius Black was and remains to this day. . .Harry Potter's godfather."

The Pub door flies open but we remain walking past Hermione and Ron rubbing their hands against the chill air of winter. I sensed he wanted to be alone, why else would he leave his two 

best friends in the cold?

He's also mad. I silently followed him at the end of rocky alcove, he finally stopped and let out a hearty sob. I knelt slowly and very gently pulled the cloak off us. I let it drop to my side and wrap my arms around him.

I held him closer to me with his eyes staring ahead at the mist. I felt his tears dampen my jumper but that didn't matter. I let his eyes sting with tears.

"He was their friend." He shrugs out of my hold to look up at me. "And he betrayed them. He was their friend!" Harry shout and something in his eyes terrified me.

"I hope he finds me." I widen my eyes in shock. "But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite spell and why?


	10. nine

∆

I WIDENED MY EYES in shock, he did not just say that. I parted my lips to counter his words but his eyes were burning with determination and anger. I shook my head slowly to let him know I disagree with his plans.

"I don't need your approval to do it, Lily." He bitterly spat.

"So you wanna be a killer, Harry?" I asked with a raised brow. He's mad and logic is nowhere to be found in his blindness. He didn't answer and instead glared daggers through my eyes. As if he's directing his anger at me, I'm guessing that's exactly what's happening.

"You wanna be like Sirius Black?" I asked with a knowing tone. He's gonna get angrier at me but he needs to know the truth. If I don't slap him with it, he will do things he'll regret.

"Of course not!" He grabbed the cloak from my hands and gripped it's fabric, his knuckles turning white.

"You kill him and you're no different," I spoke firmly. "Your parents wouldn't want that." I whispered the last sentence.

"Don't," He looked down at the cloak that I still don't know how he owned, and lifted his eyes back to mine. I haven't spent much time looking at myself in the mirror but I can tell that those are mine. "Don't speak for them. Don't act like you know them."

"You're right, I don't, but I'm sure they are good people." I spoke softly in an attempt to not push anymore of his buttons. Everything he's saying is out of anger and I'm not taking them by heart. I'm smarter than that.

"Why do you care?" He asked quietly.

"Because I consider myself as your friend and friends care," I replied with hesitance. Is it safe to call myself his friend when in the first week I was at Hogwarts he was just staring at me like a weirdo. "So whatever it takes, I'm not letting you spill blood with your own hands."

∆

My classes ended a bit early, Professor Sprout excused me from the rest of my afternoon classes to help her. She claims I'm gifted at Herbology and I finished the favor she asked of me easily. So now I'm walking around the castle, trying to get familiar when I spied Harry walking down the hall with his head hanging low.

"Harry!" I called out to him.

Our last interaction wasn't the cheeriest. He just claimed he wants to murder a murderer which won't make anything better but after I called him out he walked out on me where Ron and Hermione greeted him. He left with Ron while Hermione stayed with me to console me.

The two didn't even have any idea what happened but are quick to act and I praise them for being so empathetic. For a 13 year old, my life seems to be so dramatic. I'm friends with a boy who killed the dark lord without even trying, I'm a witch with muggle parents, I have a familiar name to almost everyone I meet in Hogwarts and I have an odd relationship with Draco Malfoy.

We're not friends but we do banter good-naturedly. He obviously is disgusted by my blood but he doesn't call me the 'm' word. He annoys me and I annoy him just as much but there is no hate. 

He looked up to see me standing awkwardly infront of him. I smiled unsurely but he returned a genuine yet small one. "I take it you're not mad at me, anymore?" I asked hesitantly and he nods curtly.

"I'm sorry about the things I said." Even if they are true.

"You were right." I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying ' I know' because I don't wanna fight anymore. Arguments take alot from me.

"So where you headed?" I asked coolly. Steadying my books stacked on my arms by pressing them closer to my chest.

"To meet Professor Lupin." I may be a new face to him until recently but I know for a fact that Harry doesn't do extra work after school. I frown and didn't need to part my lips when he answered without hesitance. "He's teaching me the Patronus charm."

"Why would you want that?" I tilt my head to the side, It must've looked easy when I did it but it was hard. It felt like taking so much from my magic. I've so much to learn.

"I want to fend those Dementors off like you and Lupin did." He answered coolly. I nodded animatedly and looked down at my books, I've got to study to make sure I don't forget anything and get the simplest of questions wrong but I also need to make sure he's not gonna do something as stupid as go after Sirius Black.

"Can I come?" I asked with hopeful eyes, fluttering my eyelashes a little so he'd be maybe the slightest bit of convinced? I smiled innocently and he scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. He wants to deny but I'm not taking no for an answer.

"Yeah," He nods hesitantly and smiled at me. "You can."

∆

I look at the windows that display the dying sun that paints my room with a fierce shade of red before turning to watch Harry stand opposite of Professor Lupin. The man paces before a large chest, I'm taking guesses on what's inside.

I'm not saying he was delighted to see me with Harry at his doorstep but I pulled the same move on him, the horrible attempt at being cute and doing puppy eyes. I honestly hated myself at the moment but it worked because with one look, he let me in.

It's not really manipulative when I'm here to support Harry, right?

"You're sure about this, Harry?" He asked unsurely. "This is very advance magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level."

Harry glanced at me with uneasiness. "If Black can fight the Dementors, I need to know how too." He replied to Lupin steely and I find my blood boiling. He lied.

I tried to meet the Professor's eyes to convince him to turn down teaching Harry if he's doing it out of vengeance. He studied Harry, conflicted while I cheer him to kick Harry out of his office in my head.

"Very well," He speaks and I facepalm. Why is he tolerating this? "The spell I'm going to teach you is called The Patronus Charm. Ever heard of it?" 

Harry meets my eyes as a way of saying he knows it from me. The tosser is not even gonna apologize! I so badly want to get up and hex him so bad he'll never dare lie to me again. But our staring context was interrupted by the trunk rattling violently. That's a Boggart!

"But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory and not just any," Lupin informs. "This memory needs to be a very happy one, and powerful." I watched harry think for a bit before nodding. No doubt he'll get it in one try, he's Harry Potter and he must have so much happy memory from being treated hero.

" Got something? Good. Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it," Lupin instructs. "Then cast the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand."

"Expecto Patronum." Harry repeats.

"Right then. Shall we?" Harry nods and raise his wand. I watched as Lupin grip the lid of the chest with a close watch on Harry.

"Concentrate, Harry. Concentrate."

Lupin flung the chest open, I gasped loudly when a Dementor presented itself before the three of us. Looking as horrifying in the blood-like light of the sun. I didn't even notice Harry struggling to cast the spell when I watched the hooded creature in fear.

Lupin yelled and I watched the Dementor take the shape of a silvery white orb. He flicks his wand and sends the orb back into the chest, I sat there trembling a bit. He handed Harry chocolate and walked over to me, concern etched on his features at my shaking figure.

"Eat, quickly." I did as told without hesitance and began to feel better. I smiled gratefully at the man who swiftly looked away from me and turned to Harry. What is it about my face that seems to have him recoiling?

"That's one nasty Dementor." Harry sigh and I stood up to walk over to him.

"Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much, must worse. Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?" Lupin asked Harry.

"Well, the first time I rode a broom." Harry answers, I wrap one arm around him in an attempt to comfort. 

Lupin eyes the gesture with a knowing look which I can't process at the moment. "That's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly." He responds when he finally took his eyes off my arms around Harry.

"I guess. . .there's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's. . .complicated." I frowned at his words but didn't say anything. He's blabbering.

"Is it strong?" Harry looks up at Lupin, meeting eyes with him and nods. "Then let's try it." I step aside from Harry and backs up to lean on the wall with weariness. I try to force myself to focus on the fact that Harry's doing it to rival Sirius Black.

"Just do it." I thought we already discussed this. Killing Sirius Black won't bring back or give justice to his parents but Potter is stubborn. The Dementor appeared again and chill filled the air, I fight the urge to cast the spell myself just to get rid of the sickly feeling.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A huge silvery shadow burst from the tip of Harry's wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. The Dementor falters but Harry gently fall back in exhaustion. I approach his side with worry.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin shouts.

The Dementor vanishes and I scan Harry's face for any sign of injury. Who knows if he's gonna pass out again or die from using too much of his magic. "I think I've had enough. For today." Harry says breathlessly and I nod in agreement.

I help him to the door even if he didn't need the assistance, he gladly welcomed it. "Just so you know, Harry : You'd have given your mother a run for her money. And, believe me that's saying something. Well done." He spoke deeply but I failed to miss the way his eyes flickered to me at the mention of harry's mother.

"I was thinking of her. And Dad." Now Harry quickly looked at me. I JUST SHARE THE BLOODY NAME. "Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just. . .talking. I don't know what they're sating, and to be honest, I don't want to know. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real. . ."

Harry grips the door before pushing it past. "But it's the best I have." He walked out but I halted in my steps when Lupin called my name. I looked over my shoulder to regard the man. 

"Lily, if you don't mind me asking, what was your Patronus?" He asked wearily. 

I recall the horrible event for a moment before remembering. I can't believe I'd forget something as important as the projection of my soul through an animal made up of silvery lights. I smiled at the Professor before walking out and facing him to answer. 

"A doe, Professor." I began to close the door. "It was a doe."

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one cares but reading my old "author's notes" on these hits me with nostalgia cause I started this back in April 2019 and I just got back to writing again about August 2020 :)


	11. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is sad.

∆

I HAD TO RUN to catch up to Harry who didn't bother to hide the fact that he's running away from me. I had to pull his arm before he finally stop in his tracks and face me.

"Are you serious?" I ask heatedly and his face remains hardened. "I told you not to go after Black!"

His cold eyes met mine. "I didn't promise you anything." I tightened my grip on his elbow.

"What's the point Harry?" I ask breathlessly. It's not like killing Black will give him back his parents. Why can't he bloody see that?

"The point is Black's a dead man." He shrugged my hand off and began to walk away. 

I watched his figure disappear before stomping my foot loudly, groaning at the same time. "If you can just stop acting like an arsehole for one minute—" 

"Quite a mouth you got there, Evans." I turn sharply to see Malfoy smugly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Is it always his intention to make an entrance whenever I'm mad?

"Sod off, Malloy." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Had a fight with your boyfriend?" He asks coolly and I scoff in offense.

"Harry is far from being my boyfriend. He won't even let me be a good friend." I muttered but whispered the last part to myself.

"Then why are you spouting profanities, Evens?" Our main banters consist of us saying our names wrong. Well, our surnames.

"Why do you need to know, Milloy?" I began to walk away and he didn't call for me so I continued making my way to the library where I'll hopefully get some peace of mind.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and quill to start writing a letter to my parents. Mum and Dad has been keeping me posted, their letters more detailed than usual. 

Mummy dearest, 

I casted a successful Patronus not long ago and it was a Doe! I still have no idea what that means, what it makes me but they are sweet creatures. I guess that means I'm harmless and sweet? I've still got that part to figure out but don't worry. Sirius Black is nowhere near Hogwarts.

Daddy dearest,

MY PATRONUS IS A DOE. Can you believe it? I actually did it in one try. I just wanted to tell you that I was able to do that because of you and mum. I was thinking about you and her, how much you both love me and I did it! I hope to see you soon at Christmas!

Satisfied, I rolled up the parchment and stored it in my bag. Reminding myself I need to take a trip to the owlery. Just as I made a step to stand up I heard Hermione call me. I turned with a smile and spy her clinging a big book closer to her chest.

"Something wrong?" I noticed her sad eyes and she glumly nodded.

"Buckbeak's in trial. Malfoy's doing." I clicked my tongue in understanding before wrapping my arms around her, it was a bit awkward with a big book in between us. I pulled away shortly. "Buckbeak is innocent!"

I'm not good at comforting people when they are crying or breaking down. I tried comforting an angry Harry and that did nothing. So I can only offer my ears and arms. "Wanna talk about it? In the many times I've gotten lost, I found a few rooms that seem to be abandoned." She nodded slowly and I lead her out of the library with a soft smile.

We reached one of the said rooms and I sat her down a chair. On cue she started to break into sobs and I awkwardly pat her back, she drops the book on the table with a loud thud while I wince. "Is Buckbeak being on trial all, 'Mione?" 

I mean, I'm a big fan of magical creatures but Hermione seems to be getting all the angst from somewhere else. She met my eyes and I got my answer right away, I raised both brows as a gesture for her to speak up and she let out a deep breath.

"No. Just encountering my Boggart, I'm trying to decipher it." I scrunch up my nose in confusion. Hers was failing all her classes and getting kicked out of Hogwarts, that's what I thought mine was gonna be. "It's so predictable, there must be more to it than my failing classes."

I pulled a chair and sat down across her, my knees touching hers and leaned a bit to meet her eyes from under her bangs. "You're right." She lifts her eyes to mine and it displayed confusion. "There is more to it."

She anticipated my every word and her hand found mine, she held it tightly between both of hers waiting for my thoughts to be spilled. "I'm a muggleborn, same as you. . .and I think the best thing to ever happen to me aside having amazing parents, is discovering magic," I breathed. "Knowing I am different, in a good way and I get to go to this magic school with kids like me. So I studied hard and tried to always stay on top."

Recognition flashed in her eyes. My words are reflecting on her, like I knew they would. "I was so scared that if I fail, this amazing world introduced to me will be taken away," I muttered with a shaky breath. "That if I don't do my best I will be thrown back into the old life I came to know, one without magic, without the understanding of who I really am. Before Hogwarts, I always knew something was wrong and I was different. How? I didn't know until my eleventh birthday when Professor McGonagall showed up in our doorstep with an outfit that had me unable to control my giggles." The last part made Hermione crack a smile aside the waterfall-like tears streaming down her reddened cheeks.

"I understood that I felt like the odd one out from my friends and classmates because I was. I'm a bloody witch and how cool is that?" She let out a small giggle at my words before nodding animatedly. 

"It is pretty cool." She hummed in response.

"And that's your Boggart," Her smile slowly dropped only for it to return shortly. "Your deepest, darkest fear is having magic stripped away from you." I looked around the dusty, old room that is in the far side of the really big yet old castle that is Hogwarts in awe.

"Hogwarts is your home." It wasn't a question because I know it for a fact. We may have real homes where our parents are but I did treat my old school as my home and nothing can take away the feeling of belonging in a place like this.

"I hope it will be yours too." She's asking me to stay, I honestly don't know if that's possible with my parents being writers and travelling all the time. But so far, Hogwarts felt better my last school, because I've got friends. A home.

∆


	12. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavander ships it.

∆

I VALUE SLEEP VERY MUCH and this fact is easily well-known to everyone I meet with how cranky I get in the mornings if my sleep is cut off short. So I was fuming in anger when Lavender Brown violently shook me awake in the middle of the night screaming there was a murderer.

Of course on any other occasion I would've been terrified but I stayed up all night reading more into Patronuses, and just closed my eyes for half an hour. What in the bloody hell did I do in my past life to deserve this?

We all gathered and I yawn rather loudly in the crowd of Gryffindor that are mostly half-awake students just wanting to get the commotion over with. I tuned out most of it and through the tiredness I searched for a familiar face and immediately saw Harry.

I leaned into him with a small yawn and he eyes me down with a frown. I should be comforting him because Ron is spouting about Sirius Black being in their dormitory yet I can't even keep my eyes open. 

"How much sleep have you got before all this woke you up?" He asked into my ears and I groan at how loud it is for me. 

"Barely a nap," I replied with a whisper because my throat feels sore. I felt him nod and his arm wrap around my middle to support my figure because I seemed to have developed the special skill of falling asleep while standing.

That was the last I remember before I woke up in my bed next to Hermione's who greeted me with a cheeky grin that she seemed to be reserving for when I wake up. "What the fu-" I didn't get to finish when Lavander joined her with wiggling eyebrows. "Heck is this?" 

"What's with you and Harry?" Lavender asked before Hermione could answer and I contort my face into an ugly one from confusion. 

"What do you mean?" I asked wearily, not expecting that kind of question so early in the morning.

"Last night, he carried you up the stairs and forced me to stand there so the stairs wouldn't shift and make him fall." Lavender spoke, throwing her hands to talk animatedly. I turn to Hermione to ask her for help.

"Of course he's not allowed in but he really insisted on taking you up the stairs." Hermione added with a smirk and I threw a pillow at her face.

"We're 14, stop being gross." I muttered, getting up to crawl to the bathroom from the headache and thanked Merlin that I've got no classes today. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be kind enough to let me sleep all day in the infirmary, right?

"Whatever you say, Lily!" Lavender playfully called out and I struggle to bite back profanities.

∆

Breakfast is not going great with Lavender and Ron making faces at me, thank Merlin that Hermione stopped being a wanker and let the stupid event of last night go. I don't even remember any of it. 

"Can you both cut it out?" I asked, stabbing my fork on my toast and Ron gulped and did as I requested. I smiled in satisfaction at the fear I inflicted but it vanished just as fast when I felt a familiar presence settle beside me. 

"What's up with Lavender?" Harry asked beside me and I felt my cheeks involuntarily heat up, I hope to God it's not obvious. I didn't turn to face him because I'm scared he'll see my stupid blush.

"I don't know," I lied through my teeth and tried to calm my blush by drinking pumpkin juice. 

"Lily is totally pining over you." Lavender yelled and almost everyone on the table heard. I felt the pumpkin juice travel up to where it's not supposed to be and almost came out of my nose. Thankfully Hermione is sitting next to my right side and was quick to rub my back in an attempt to help.

"Lavender!" I yelled and she looked so taken back at my reaction. What did she expect me to act like if she just broadcasted a lie that could make my friendship with Harry awkward? I coughed awkwardly to cover up the embarrassment. 

Maybe if I act like it doesn't really bother me, people won't read too much into it. I turned to Harry feigning indifference and flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry about her, she's at that phase where she thinks a girl and a boy can't stay just 'as friends'. I totally don't like you like that, at all." I tapped his shoulder a bit and could swore I saw something in his eyes before I turned back to breakfast.

Ignoring Lavender's protests to my words to Harry about her phase. Am I hallucinating or did Harry look hurt? Well, I'm sorry that Lavender's got it for me this morning. He doesn't have to be so offended of the idea of me liking him, I'm not that bad.

With that thought I bitterly chewed my toast and shifted in my seat to move away a little from Harry. I'm gonna do him a favor and distance myself then, if he's gonna be like that.

-

The rest of the day was dreadful for me. Hermione and Ron is yet again arguing about something and that being Croockshanks ate Scabbers. I swear those two always argue, it's like their friendship is founded by their many intellectual disagreements such as how much it annoys Hermione that Ron's hands sweats.

But then again I can't drag them on the ground that much when Harry and I aren't any better. We just had a very public fight first day of school and if that's not dramatic? I don't know what is.

I'm waiting for the trio right now to meet me in the library because they told me they had to go and visit Hagrid. I'm even close to the guy so I figured I'd stay back and just do some light reading, which ended up with me reading two books in an hour. I know it's fast but I discovered a charm that makes you read faster.

Isn't that convenient for when you're desperately trying to finish an essay the last minute? Or finding out what the chamber of secrets monster is? It amuses me that none of these tossers knew what the monster was.

I mean they couldn't really guess it's a Basilisk but they could've at least made a very simple guess that it's a snake. The founder's name had the word 'Slither' in it and what do snakes do? Slither, their house crest is literally a serpent and what is that? oh, a snake, Salazar can speak parseltongue and what does that do? I don't know, talk to snakes!

It was all there and it really makes me think that Hogwarts will be much safer now that I'm here. I mean, who am I? Just some 14 year old Gryffindor but at least I had that much sense to see the obvious.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, I was starting to crumple the roll of parchment in hand from my frustration that came out of nowhere, when Hermione sat beside me with a gloomy aura. 

"What's up?" I asked wearily, please don't tell me this group of three got another monster or teacher to fight. 

"Buckbeak's sentenced to death," Hermione replied weakly and that was all she needed to say. I leaned to wrap my arms around her and she sobbed quietly into my shoulder while I exchange glances with the boys who looked awkward just standing there.

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been doing well lately but writing is sort of helping me so hopefully I won't go on another long af hiatus.


	13. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily punches Malfoy.

∆

WHEN HERMIONE WALKED out of Divination, I followed her with worry. I found her crying in frustration in Myrtle's bathroom. I softly coughed to let her know of my presence and she looked up with a sniffle.

I slowly approached her and reached to pat her lower back in a comforting way. She flashed me a small smile to know she appreciates the gesture and broke down again, I opened my arms and she dived in. Letting me wrap my arms around her and felt her figure shake.

"I have a time-turner, you know," Hermione confessed and pulled away to see my reaction. I only nodded along her words, not really willing to give a reaction in case she feels worse. "I wanna stay on top of my classes so badly."

I chewed on my cheeks from the inside in guilt, I saw the signs and yet I failed to do something about it. Well, I'm doing something now. "I understand," I too, am an overachiever and I often take pride in that but most of the times I disappoint myself more than anyone because of this."We can't always be good at everything."

Something I've noticed abut Hermione is that she sometimes refuses to believe anything if it's not in the books, she relies on those too much and I think it's not right. There is so much more knowledge out there, more than there is on books but her mind is closed off to other possibilities.

That might be her biggest flaw.

"But I wanted to be," She mumbled bitterly and consciously scratched her elbow. "Thank you." She said with so much sincerity, I gave her a lopsided grin before assuring her that is was alright. We are friends now and whatever that means, I'll be here.

"No problem, I do know what it feels like." I mumbled quietly and grabbed her hand. "How about we only miss one class today, yeah?" She nodded, finally smiling like she always do and I lead her out of the bathroom, waving goodbye to Myrtle who just arrived.

"I too, missed class to cry in this cubicle." I heard her mutter when we exited the lavatory.

="I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible," Hermione cries.She seems to be over the events of Divination, even the boys didn't even mention it and while I appreciate their silence about the sensitive topic, they lack to show concern about it.

"It just got worse," Harry chimed.I frown at him and looked straight ahead to discover the source of his twisted expression. 

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle lurk within a grouping of monolithic menhirs. Binoculars in hand, they seemed to be spying on Hagrid which I found utterly pathetic. How lifeless would one's life be if they find entertainment in the misery of others.

"Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?? Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head-" He didn't get to finish when he looked up and spotted us. "Ah, come to see the show?"

"You. Foul. Loathsome. Evil. Little cockroach!" Hermione approaches him, if it was possible,smoke would be coming out of her nose and ears from how angered she looks. 

Malfoy stumbled back, absolutely terrified at the wand pointed at him. Hermione held her wand with a strong grip, right under his nose and I decided to speak up since I've got a better idea in mind. 

I approached her in a hurry and placed a hand on her arm."'Mione, don't," I pleaded quietly, she turns to me with surprise and her angered expression softened.

"He's not worth it," Ron spoke up behind me and I mentally thanked him, Hermione nods and began to walk away.

Malfoy almost smirked when my fist collided with his jaw.

It felt good for a fraction of a second until the hurt from my knuckles dawned on me.It was an understatement to say that Malfoy was stunned, he leaps to his feet and runs away with his ugly goons for friends trailed after.

"That felt good," I exclaimed, a wide grin etching itself onto my lips.

"That was brilliant!" Hermione cheers with a smile.

The four of us make our way pass Buckbeak who chewed on a ferret and entered Hagrid's hut. 

We found him standing by the window watching Buckbeak with a gloomy expression. I don't know the man as well as the three but it's plain to see that he's very passionate about his creatures.He also seems like a very nice man.

"Look at 'im. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows," He mutters in a tone that was almost depressed, not quiet, but close. I stayed silent. 

"I say we set him free," Harry spoke up and I almost clapped sarcastically. I knew one of those was coming, Harry Potter is yet again looking for another adventure like he haven't had enough of two from the past years.

Hagrid shakes his head and I release a breath of relief. I know what I signed up for when I chose to be friends with them but I can be like Neville or the twins, right? I can be friends with them and not be dragged into whatever trouble they find themselves in.

"They'd know I did it and that would only get Dumbledore in trouble." I nod in understanding, along his words. It makes sense. "He's gonna come down, ye know? Dumbledore says he wants to be with me when it. . .when it happens."

"Professor Dumbledore is a good man," Harry mutters with a nod.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Ron claimed and I wrinkle my forehead at that, by "we",does he mean I'm included? I honestly don't know what I signed up for anymore, scratch what I said earlier.

"Ye will not! I do not want you kids seeing something like this." What? The beheading of an innocent animal? "Drink yer tea and be off. But before ye do, I want to see Harry and Lily shake hands."I felt my eyes double in size. What will that achieve? 

I exchange glances with Harry who is just as taken aback. 

"Ye don't think I didn't hear about that fight, did ye? Go on," He urged with a tone and I very awkwardly offered my hand. 

He slipped his into mine very hesitantly and we performed the most awkward handshake in the history of handshakes.

"Good, now Harry and I want to see Ron give Hermione a hug." I felt so relieved it was only a handshake, if it was anything else then I would've walked out of there.

The two did as told and performed an awkward hug. I almost threw up from how much I cringed. When I feel uncomfortable, my stomach does this thing where it coils and I feel like being suffocated by the collar of my shirt. It's weird, I know.

"That hug was quite pathetic." I grumble, and I haven't even seen that many people hug yet this gets last place.

"But that's not what matters, Harry." Hagrid argues. "What matters is they did it. Now, just one more thing."

"I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking," Ron whines and I giggle a bit at the image.

I watched in mild amusement as a giant boar-hound thumps his tail happily on the floor, that thing is called Fang? Hagrid grabs a flour tin and lifts the lid, a tiny head doused with white powder emerges from the inside. 

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron exclaims happily.

"Ye should keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron." Hagrid advices.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione chimes with a tone.

"Right," Ron nods solemnly, "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me."

I nudge Harry with my elbow and leans in towards his ear. Almost laughing at the way his face distorted from confusion. "How much you wanna bet they're gonna end up together?" I whisper with a teasing tone and his frown grew deeper."Ron's not--They're not--" I laughed at him failing to form a proper sentence. 

"Never say never, Potter."Suddenly, a glass jar on the shelf shatters. As Hermione scoops up a jagged rock, a second one bounces on the back of Harry's head.

I watch him in concern. I didn't get to see what what he was looking at when Hagrid panicked and ushers us outside. Is the execution happening? Why do these three look like they're up to something and that doesn't involve making our way back to the castle to rest and maybe drink tea?

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I wanted to be Hermione at that moment just so I could punch Draco? Yes? Oh D:


	14. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets Peter.

∆

I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW WE GOT HERE. It was all a blur to me. One minute we're mourning Buckbeak, next we're getting attacked by a tree and now? We're standing face-to-face with the fugitive Sirius Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron shouts, showing off his Gryffindor bravery.

"No. Only one will die tonight," Black replies and I find it odd how I'm not the slightest bit of scared right now. He escaped Azkaban and got Harry's parents killed yet, I did not feel threatened.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry shouts. Why is everyone shouting?

"Harry no!" Hermione shouts too, now I'm left wondering I should shout too.

But I didn't get a chance to when we heard footsteps. I watched as Black wheels towards the door and I slowly reached for my wand, just in case. My sense of knowing danger might be off but I'm not taking any chances.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" He asks, and I turn my gaze to Harry who's gripping his wand. His hand shaking violently.

"Yes." Harry answered with a tone I was afraid of. He raised his wand but before any spell could be uttered, the door crashes open. It's Professor Lupin. What?

"Professor Lupin!" The trio exclaims while I keep quiet on the sideline from too much confusion. I am only 14 and I will die tonight, anybody else concerned about that?

The Professor ignored our presence and eyed Black with so much intensity but familiarity. He was an old friend, from what I've heard.

"Looking a bit ragged aren't we, Sirius?" Lupin coos. "Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?"

I watched the exchange, holding my breath in anticipation for anything that might shock me. I need to be prepared if the two of them decides to fire spells and get me in the middle, or my friends hurt.

But instead, Lupin stepped forward and hugged Black. I almost aw'd at the action but the moment was ruined when Hermione spoke up, so much betrayal in her voice I almost teared up as well.

"No! I trusted you! I covered up for you and all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione points angrily at Lupin. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Now, that, is a plot twist.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay,"

"You're the brightest with of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

I felt my forehead slowly wrinkle. Am I allowed to offended? This is not a competition but I feel like I should be a little hurt.

"Yes, you glow like the sun and you howl at the moon. Enough talk!" I jumped from where I'm standing. "He dies. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."

Did he just invite our D.A.D.A Professor to murder Harry?

"Wait Remus-"

"I did my waiting!" Sirius cuts him off angrily. "Twelve years of it, in Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"

Remus eyes Black for a moment before nodding.

"Alright then. As you wish. . ." Lupin muttered.

What is this madness?

"No!" Harry yells. Again.

He raised his own wand but was easily disarmed by Lupin. His gaze burning holes in Black's head as he eyes him murderously.

"You betrayed my parents!" Harry yelled furiously. "You sold them out to Voldemort!"

"It's a lie!" Sirius yells back. "I never would've betrayed your parents!"

"Harry! You've got to listen-"

At this point my eyes are tearing up, hot tears threatening to spill from so much confusion. I want to be scared in the presence of Sirius Black but now our Professor is teaming up with him to kill my friend and I'm just standing in the side like a bloody idiot.

"Did he listen?" Harry asks angrily. "When my mother was dying? Did he hear her screaming?"

"No! I wasn't there and I regret it for the rest of my life!" Black denies.

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry." Remus chimes. "Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quiet recently, I believed to be dead."

"He's as good as dead," Black remarks venomously.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody here." Harry asks.

"Oh yes there is," Black replies. "Come out, come out Peter, come out, come out and play. . ."Peter? As in Peter Pettigrew the man he supposedly murdered?

"You're mad." Ron whispers.

I turned to check Harry and he seems to be looking at Ron, more like at Ron's rat.

"Expelliarmus!"

Everyone turned and I was pleasantly surprised to find Professor Snape of all people to be here. He's standing in the doorway with a smug smile that I didn't quiet like.

"Ah vengeance is sweet," Snape remarks. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Sever-" Lupin didn't get to finish.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle and here is the proof," Snape growls. Sending a nasty look at our Professor.

"Brilliant! And- as usual- dead wrong," Black disagrees. "Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."

As Black made a move to approach, Snape lifted his wand to dangerously point it at Black's neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus," Lupin warns.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now." Sirius remarks teasingly.

"Quiet, Sirius!" Lupin scolds.

"Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple," Snape cooed. "The creature and the criminal."

It was too much for me to handle. Too much happened in a matter of an hour that I tuned out most of the interaction, trying to decipher the situation hopelessly. I was prepared for anything except for what this will ensue.

Harry fired a spell at Snape. I thought I'll never see the day. I felt a ringing in my ears and my vision got blurry for a fraction of 2 seconds, did I hit my head too hard when we were getting attacked by the Willow?

I was only snapped out of it when both Black and Lupin casted a spell on Ron's rat. Scabbers twists in the air madly and then transformed into a very short man.

"S-Sirius. . . R-Remus. . ." He regards the two adult males wearily. "My old friends!"

No one spoke. We were all too shocked to find out the man responsible for Lily Potter's death was with us the entire time. Disguised as a rat, of all things! I watched his pathetic attempt at escaping, and almost bitterly laughed when he regarded Harry with fearful eyes.

"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your Father." Pettigrew exclaims. "Like James. We were best friends, he and I-"

"Shut up!" Sirius yells with a growl.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses!" Pettigrew tried to reason and I shook my head in disapproval, no matter how strong Voldy may be, it's not enough reason to betray friends. "Ask yourself what would you have done!"

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends and you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you. . .we would."

"No. . .Please. . .You can't. . ." Peter begs, looking around the room.

"Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat. . ." But all Ron did was step back in disgust, then he turned to Hermione.

"Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them. . ." Hermione shook her head, eyes ignited by anger and betrayal then lastly, his eyes fell on me.

"You look just like Lily," He states in amusement. "Hopefully you have a heart as kind as hers, please. . ." A small part of me felt bad, but remembering the things he did and why he did them, caused me to look away and avert my gaze to the wall.

"No." Harry said sternly.

"Harry, this man, he. . ."

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you, boy! Bless your-"

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle." Harry stated, voice void of emotions. "After that, the Dementors can have you."

Who is this side of Harry Potter?

∆

Note : I know it might seem like Lily never takes anything seriously with how she narrates the events in her mind, but know that that's just how she is. I admit that it might be a bit annoying but hey, we've all been annoying at some point. And don't worry, she won't always be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time! I had a phase of just writing nothing but hp fanfics for months that I found myself using British slangs in anime fanfics and going "????"


	15. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily travels.

∆

AS IMPOSSIBLE AS IT SOUNDS, this took a crazier turn. If finding out your friend's rat is actually an evil vermin who killed you other friend's parents (well, Voldy did but he was at fault) isn't crazy enough, your D.A.D.A Professor turning into a wolf before your very eyes is bound to be scarring.But I survived, surprisingly. And now I'm running after Harry, running after Sirius. We did find him, Harry stumbled down to his level. I was afraid he was dead. Harry just found out he still had a godfather, the closest thing he'll have to a family.

I didn't even question how he was a dog and now he's a man lying next to the edge of the water. I also got down lower to the ground to wrap an arm around Harry. He was screaming for Sirius' name and it broke my heart

.

We disagree on alot of things but seeing him like this breaks my heart.

Then I felt the heavy feeling on my chest grow heavier every second, but this feeling, I've felt it before and I turned to see them. I didn't have any time to react when Harry attempted the spell, I've done this spell before! I can do it again!

But for some reasons, I felt my eyes grow heavier and then I was gone.

∆

"I saw my mom and dad."

"What?"

"They sent the Dementors away. . .I saw them. Across the lake. . ."

"Listen, Harry. They've captured Sirius. Any minute now the Dementors are going to perform the kiss."

"The kiss?"

"It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clam their jaws over the victim's mouth and. . . suck out their soul."

"You mean, they're going to kill Sirius?"

I flutter my eyes open at the sudden noise. What did I say about ruining my sleep? I have been deprived of a good 10-hour nap since I became friends with one Harry Potter and-- Dementors! We were outside the castle and. . .where am I? I felt numb for a second, like I couldn't move so I stared at the ceiling for a frown. Recalling the events before I assumingly passed out.

"No. It's worse. Much worse. You go on living." I heard Hermione's voice, she's here. "But you have no memory. No sense of self. You'd just be a shell, an empty shell."

What are they talking about and why can't I move?

"Wait- where's Lily?" That was Harry's voice and before I even know it, a hand is placed on my arm and I can move again, I slowly got up and looked around. Why couldn't I move until Harry placed his hand on me?

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, eyes clouded with concern and I nodded. Wow, he really is worried.

Then the door opens and Professor Dumbledore enters, I forced myself out of bed with Harry's help and the four of us faced him.

"Headmaster! You've got to stop them!" Hermione calls. "They've got the wrong man!"

"It's true, sir. Sirius is innocent-" Harry added, but was interrupted.

"It's Peter who did it!" Ron yells.

"Peter?" The Headmaster asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"My rat, a rat. Only she's not really- well, she was a rat. At first, see, she was my cousin's-"

I held my hand up to stop Ron's rambling and he gladly stopped. I turned back to the Professor. "The point is. . .we know the truth. Please, sir, you must believe us."

"I do, Miss Evans." Dumbledore spoke and I felt the sides of my lip twitch upwards. "But I'm sorry to say the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten to listen."

I felt a frown grow on my face. So the greatest wizard is unable to help us free an innocent man?"Ah. . .a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem. . ." He's speaking in riddles, I can feel it. He wants us to understand the meaning behind his words but I'm afraid I can't solve this one.

Because his words weren't meant for me. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with. . .dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." He turns to Hermione, I knew it! "You know the laws Miss Granger. You must not be seen and you would, I feel, do well to return before the last chime.If not. . .well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss."

"Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight."

Dumbledore hands Hermione and I each a stick of chocolate, then starts to go but pauses. "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. . .good luck."

Then he's gone, the four of us are left in the room to decipher his words and I am certain I got it. But he couldn't seriously be thinking of that, right?

"I hate to ask but uhh," Ron spoke up. "What was that all about?"

"Hermione, you don't mean. . ." I trailed off when she met my eyes and they held the answer so I just shut my lips. She began to loop a pendant's long chain around mine and Harry's neck as well as her own. I recognized it well.

"Sorry, Ron. But seeing as you can't walk. . ."

She clicked a small button three times on the hour glass pendant and it begins to spin furiously, all around me and I felt a jerking motion and nothingness tugging at me. The room began to morph into one painting that seemingly have melted and I felt my head aching a bit.

What are we bloody getting into now?

∆


	16. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doe and the stag.

∆

"WHAT HAPPENED? Where's Ron?" Harry asked and Hermione and I promptly ignored the question, looking at the clock on the wall with widened eyes.

"Seven-thirty," I announced and Hermione nodded my way. "Where were we at seven-thirty?" she asks and we both turn towards Harry who looked confused, still.

"I don't know," he replies and I facepalm at him. "Going to Hagrid's?"With that Hermione grab each of our arms and drags us out, slamming the door rather loudly on our way.

"Come on , we can't be seen!"

Harry wouldn't shut up and I contemplated stuffing my scarf onto his mouth to silence him but Hermione raising his hand did just that. There's no need for violence, then. I look ahead and see ourselves about to confront the Slytherin gits.

"But that- that's us," Harry mumbles. Uh, yeah, who else would look as amazing with unruly red hair besides me? "This is not normal."

I wanted to punch Harry like I did Malfoy so bad my knuckles were itching. We go to a magic school who teaches magic to literal children and he's gonna say time-traveling is not normal? I would question how he survived Voldemort two years straight with this kind of idiocy.

I didn't pay attention to Hermione explain to Harry who is acting like he isn't a wizard going to a wizard school and instead watched me walk over to deliver the punch of the century to the git I have a love-hate relationship with. Not that I love him. Ew. Just I feel like at some point I wanted friendship with him.

But he's a bloody tosser. "Good punch," I heard Harry chime and turned to smirk at him."Look. Buckbeak's still alive," I pointed out with a weak voice. It would be bad to relive his death all over again.

"Of course!" Hermione cheers and we all turn to her. "Remember what Dumbledore said. If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared."

"Buckbeak? But. . .how will saving Buckbeak help save Sirius?" Harry asks and I shrug."We'll see," Hermione replies.

It was one day. One bloody day. I was asked by Hermione to accompany them to Hagrid's hut to be there for him and I agreed. I did not meant for this day to consist of facing a wanted murderer who turns out to be Harry's innocent godfather, finding out our Professor is a werewolf who tries to kill us, almost get attacked by Dementors and time travel.

But that's what happened and now we are, hiding with Buckbeak and my two friends to wait out ourselves.

"You see Sirius talking to me?" Harry asks me and I nod at him, "He's asking me to come live with him."

"Really?" Hermione asks.

Harry nods with a smile. "When we free him, I'll never have to go back to my Aunt and Uncles'." I felt my lips twitch upwards. "I'm going to tell him I'd like to live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban. We don't need a big place and I can help him. . ."

A howl then was heard and it broke the hopeful moment we were sharing.

"It's happened. Lupin's transformed," Hermione narrates.

"Which means Peter is slipping safely into the night. While we just stand here. . ." Harry frowns and I place a firm grip on hi arm, knowing what he was thinking. Then we saw two silhouettes, one being Harry and the other is Professor Lupin as a wolf.

Hermione howled and it was honestly weird for me but I let her, figuring out the paradox and making me hurt my head a bit.

"Thanks but we have to move," Harry announces.

"Why?" Hermione and I ask in unison.

"Because the werewolf you called is running right this way."

We all exchange glances and broke into a run. And just when Hermione mentioned Buckbeak, he appeared to save us from the werewolf. Like we saved him from being executed. The werewolf turned and vanished into the forest.

"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night. . ."Harry mutters lowly and I was about to remark something probably insensitive and stupid when a chill run down my spine. The familiar feeling bringing me back to the Quidditch match I first played at.

Dementors.

"Let's go," Harry calls out to us but I barely heard him.

I look up on instinct and find the shadows pass through the trees. We try and follow them, reaching the edge of a lake and felt a feeling of deja vu.

Opposite us and across the lake is a group of Dementors hovering over Sirius, Harry and I and remembered the horror I felt at the very moment. I try to reach for my past self to help her but I was left with no choice when I found myself on the edge of the lake.

"This is horrible. . ." Hermione mutters. I just remembered she weren't there with Harry and I. She didn't get to feel the horrible emptiness around those ghastly creatures and I'm glad.

"Don't worry," Harry replies with a tone I couldn't identify. "My parents will come. Right there. You'll see. They'll come. Any minute, they'll conjure the Patronus."

I felt a tug at my heart when Harry murmured. I remembered hearing him talk about his mum and dad when I awoke at the hospital wing. He said that he saw them and that they saved him from the Dementors, from what I gather and I am counting on it.

I watch as Hermione eye Harry wearily. She doesn't believe they'll come but Harry is holding firmly onto the belief that they will.

"Listen, no one's coming, Harry," Hermione exclaims with plea.

"They will!" Harry yells, desperately. "They will come!"

We waited, but there was nothing.

"No one's coming! You're dying, both of you!" Hermione muses in horror. "And no one's coming!"

I watched as Harry's face morph into a determined expression, raising his wand and I ready my own. Knowing what's about to come and I felt the disappoint surround him so I'm not letting him do this on his own. After all, I was also dying over there.

I kept my eyes on Harry, as I chant the spell in my head to hopefully summon enough happy memories to perform it for the second time. But looking at him, I somehow didn't need any of those.

We ignored Hermione's attempt at stopping us and positioned our wands. His eyes met mine for a brief second then yelled the spell loudly.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

My voice was drowned out by Harry's loud one but the tips of our wands burst into a blinding light, shining equally bright and a wisp of silver began to hover us and take the form of a Stag and a Doe. I felt the magic leave me and gripped my wand with shaking hands.

We waited until every last Dementor is gone, wands aimed at the harmless sky and only let our arms drop when they retreated. 

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! I was 14 when I first started writing this story! I got into Harry Potter late, which was around 13 years old and totally missed my chance at getting my letter so yikes


	17. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/5

∆

SIRIUS, HARRY'S INNOCENT GODFATHER escaped with Buckbeak and now we're left to consult a confused Ron. We left Hermione to it and excused ourselves out.

Harry and I walk down the deserted hallway of Hogwarts next to each other in silence, the torches illuminating our path and I watch our shadows appear bigger then smaller over and over again.

"It was us," Harry muttered. I turned to meet eyes with him and found the light from the fire made his eyes appear Hazel. I've been told he would've been an exact copy of his father if it weren't for his father's eyes that were hazel.

So this was James Potter. "What do you mean?" I asked, too many things happened and they are all still a jumble of events in my head. I barely got anything registered just yet, it felt too much like a dream.

"My parents, I thought it was them who casted the Patronus charm," Harry spoke in a soft tone. I just remembered, our Patronuses were a Stag and a Doe. . .I have read enough about the charm to know what that could mean but then again, it can only be a coincidence.

"But it was us," I repeated his words from earlier with a small smile. He nodded. "So, a Stag?"

I asked with a playful tone and he let out a genuine laugh. I felt my smile widen. "So, a Doe?" He copied my tone and I pushed him playfully while our laughters echo through the isolated hallway and I saluted the fat lady who let us in with a small glare for being loud.

When we entered, only a few people were left in the common room. The twins spotted us and started wiggling their eyebrows, Harry and I promptly ignored him and then there was Neville who eyed us with worry. I nudged Harry with my shoulder and he turned to me with a small frown.

"Rest well, Potter," I mumbled softly and he curtly nodded as I began to turn away.

"You too, Evans."

[A/N : I find it utterly annoying when writers feel the need to slip in a note in the middle of a story but I find this so fucking cute. I can't even stop smiling while writing it--AHHHHH]

∆

I reached the end of the stairs with a small yawn. Traveling did take it's toll and had me sleeping for 10 hours and I'm still tired. I bumped into someone because I barely had my eyes open and mumbled a 'sorry' and adjust to my surroundings.

It's a wonder I didn't fall off the stairs. "You look like hell," I heard a familiar voice muse and I frowned.

"That's not a nice thing to say to someone, Potter." I smirk. Realizing I have found a liking to the nicknames we gave each other. We were friends but I found it oddly amusing that we call each other with our surnames as if we are enemies like he and Malfoy.

"Not if it's the truth, Evans," He remarked with a smug tone and I chuckle. I just missed breakfast and I am honestly hungry. "I'm heading to the Great Hall. You wanna come?"

"Sure thing," I replied and began to make my way out of the common room with him and tow and not long after our walk, he caught up with me and began to walk next to me.

It was a comfortable silence shared between us until a commotion in the Great Hall was heard. What would these idiots be up to now?

"Stand back, I said!" We heard Ron yell. "I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!"

We arrived and I met eyes with Hermione who cleared her throat loudly. What is going on?"Harry! Wherever did you get it?"

"Can I have a go, Harry? You of course-"

They were all speaking all at once and only a few sentences made it's way to my ears and Ron broke it by yelling loudly. Making my tired senses come to life and I flinch, Harry eyed me with worry.

I honestly don't feel too well.

"Thank you. Let the man through."

Harry stepped forward and I followed with mild curiosity. I found myself gasping when the label read 'Firebolt'.

"Whose is that?" Harry asks and there was a chorus of laughter, I just got here and even I know whose that is.

"Whose is it? It's yours mate."

"But how?" Harry asks with disbelief written all over his face and he searches my face, I shrug.

"It's a mystery. Though this fell out of the wrapping." Hermione holds up a feather and I recognized it right away.

"That's a Hippogriff feather-" Harry meets my eyes again.

We shared a look and this confirmed both our suspicions.

∆

I trailed after the group of Gryffindors into the training grounds. I almost lost sight of Harry from how many ore students joined in to find out what the commotion is about. Harry stops and everyone looked like they were anticipating their every move, which I think they are.

"Go on, Harry." Seamus says.

"Yeah. Let's see." Neville added.

Harry mounts the broom and I had someone block my view so I pushed my way through earning glares and managed to be in front. Having a 5-star view of harry placing his hands on his broom with a firm grip but nothing happened after that.

This Firebolt might me broken.

"What's wrong?" The twins ask in unison before I could.

"I don't think it works."

Everyone groans in disappointment and I was one of those people. I did not push my way trough a band of students for nothing. A few retreats back to the castle and I frown.

"Oh come on now. It's just a broom."

Harry eyes the twins for help.

"Maybe you're just too apprehensive," Fred muses.

"Good point, Fred. I believe I have an idea of how to fix it." George added then his eyes met mine and I spied a glint of mischief in them, a smirk playing on his lips before he turned back to Harry.

"We know you fancy Lily."

I felt myself froze on my spot and with Harry soared. Leaving the rest of the students either watch my or Harry's reaction while whispering to themselves.

I wish I could fly off from this situation as well.

E N D O F P A R T O N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a wild ride, how u doing???


	18. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/5

𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝘁𝘄𝗼 ; 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗿

(there was supposed to be a gif like in wattpad but ao3 no like

you can see it [here](https://www.wattpad.com/749540260-red-h-p-part-two) though.)

the year she believed in him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get wild ya'll!


	19. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth year.

∆

Defence Against the Dark Arts was an interesting class to say the least. I witnessed the unforgivable curses first hand and was consoling Hermione after that dreadful class from the shock she was experiencing. Was he on his right mind? Showing 15 year olds terrifying curses when a few inside held traumas from said curses.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom," I complain, Ron and Hermione nodding along my words while Harry just kinds of stood there staring into nowhere.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder and I curtly nodded. I was a bit rattled up but I will get over it.I appreciate that he noticed and cared but I can't help but frown at the way my stomach fluttered when he performed the gesture.

It was innocent yet my heart began to hammer in my chest, what is wrong with me?

"Yes, I'm--uhh gonna go and meet up with Ginny," that was a lie, she did not ask to see me and I didn't need to see her but I feel like being around Harry for a minute more will make me faint. 

"See you around."

I switched glances between the three of them but I stared a bit longer at Harry who frowned at me then turned away. Not before hearing the voice of Ron heated whisper at Harry while Hermione shush him.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend yet?"

But Ron's question got stuck in my head. Very unwanted indeed but the more I think about it. . .the more I realize that I had a crush on Harry. It was nothing big, just a crush and surely almost every girl in this bloody school had one on the boy wonder.

He is undeniably good-looking, and a hero known to all so it's not impossible. But just as normally, these feelings will fade and I will move on from this silly little crush on my friend. It's nothing serious. At all.

Right.

As I was lost in my train of thoughts I was snapped out of it when someone mispronounced my surname. Like a good-natured banter.

"Evens," I looked up to spot Malfoy in his pale glory smirking down at me. Did I fail to mention that he got hotter through the summer? It's an innocent thought but I just ought to share.

"Milloy," I greeted back. I then recalled what I did to him last school year and chuckled. "How's your face?"

"Handsome as always," He replied with a playful wink and I broke into a pit of laughter. Draco Malfoy trying to flirt is probably the funniest thing I'll ever see in my life. But since I have nothing better to do, I'll just play along. Who knows? This could be our new game, one I'll win, like I always do.

"Always, indeed," I shot back and he pushed himself off the wall he so casually leaned into, Merlin knows what he was doing before I got here. I animatedly looked around. "Where's pug-face?"

Draco rolled his eyes and draped an arm over my shoulder. "Thankfully not around," he replied with a sassy tone which I laughed at. "I must say, I did deserve that punch."

I nodded, letting him lead me down the corridor with an around around my shoulder. I will never understand this odd friendship with him but I think that's what urges me to keep going. The thrill and confusion it brings as a package.

"Yeah, you did," I didn't even mind that he lead me to the Great Hall where older students are placing their names into the blue flame while others applaud. "Lame," I muttered under my breath. What I shame I won't be allowed to join, Draco snickered next to me and I turned my head on instinct and met a pair of green eyes.

I put up an act of nonchalance as Harry approach with a glare fixated on both of us. We were an odd pair, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin next to each other without breaking into a fight? What miracle! Not to mention that the Slytherin is Draco, the git and the Gryffindor is me, the muggleborn.

"I thought you were with Ginny," Harry's cold voice reached my ears and I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"Turns out she didn't need me so I found myself company," why am I wording it this way? I am very much intentionally riling him up. Just to make up for the fact he glossed over the events of last year. Stupid black mop for a hair and emerald green eyes!

"A better one at that," Draco added with a knowing smirk and I elbowed him.

"Why are you with him?" Harry asked and for a moment I found myself offended, here he goes again getting mad at me for making decisions for myself when he had no say in the matter.

I am sick of feeling entitled to explain myself to everyone. Was I not allowed to do things simply because I wanted to?

"Let it go, Harry," I warned, my tone somewhat dangerous and foreign to the both of us.

"I will, when he takes his filthy hands off you," Harry glares daggers at the arm draped lazily on my shoulders.

"You mean this?" Draco asked and cupped my face with one hand, making me pucker my lips with squeezed cheeks and frowned. He's defiantly trying to piss Harry off.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered and before a fight could break out, I pried Draco's hands off me and grabbed Harry's arm to drag him away.

"I'll see you later, Milloy!" I called out without looking over my shoulder and continued to march to wherever Ron and Hermione are. Hermione giving me a puzzled look, and Ron staring at me in shock.

I finally dropped Harry's arm and looked ahead at the older students putting their name in. I didn't miss the look Krum gave Hermione when it was his turn and I nudged Hermione with wiggling eyebrows while she turn red and look away from me.

While the boys are distracted, I lean towards her with a mischievous smirk. "You have to tell me how you managed to snatch Viktor Krum," I whispered in between hushed giggles and Hermione shot me a look of utter shock.

"I-He. . .what?" I chuckled and turned away, when a commotion was heard when two identical gingers entered with their signature smirks plastered onto their handsome faces. I think the twins are rather handsome, don't let them know though.

Judging by the idiocy reeking off them, I can already tell that I'll love every moment of whatever is about to happen. And as it turns out, I did. Watching them fail horribly at getting pass the age line Dumbledore put up, I was certain Harry will not be getting thrown into the mix again.

He's not even 17 yet so surely the odds will give him a break.

But across the Great Hall, I spotted a Hufflepuff looking at me. I recognized him to be Cedric Diggory, I then frowned. Why would he be looking at me?

I ignored the oddity of it and gave him a small wave which he promptly returned with a charming grin. Why have I not noticed this cutie before?

I've been busy trying to adjust and not get killed by the stairs of Hogwarts to pay attention to the students from the other houses and I deeply regret it now. I forced myself to break eye contact when Harry called my name and turned, only to find him looking at Credric's direction and not at me.

"What is it now, Potter?" I teased, with a roll of my eyes and he turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"What's with you and Malfoy?" He asked, a groan at the mention of the git's name.

"We're friends-but-not-really," I answered with honesty and he frowned at that. "It's complicated."

Before I turned away when I saw Ginny waving at me, gesturing me to come over, I gave Harry a look. "If you're wondering if he's my boyfriend, he's not. Don't have to worry about me snogging the enemy." 

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension rises between Evans and Potter ;)


	20. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape ain't slick

∆

I MANAGE TO LAST another day in D.A.D.A class without passing out from fear of our new professor. Which is saying alot because Moody is probably the most terrifying person I've ever met in my life. Quidditch practice also went well except the pep talk Wood would give us.

I swear to Godric, a day will come where I will beat our captain with my very own broom just to keep him from depriving me of my very much needed sleep. But so far, this day has gone well. I'm currently on my way to potions class when I bumped into a girl because 1) she was watching the ceiling while she walked and 2) I was rushing to avoid Snape's wrath.

She had curly ash blonde hair that fell below her hips, I can tell that much when I almost had a mouthful of it. I met her crystal blue eyes and for some reasons, they reminded me of my dog's. Well, I own a cat Minnie at home but I used to own a dog.

Dogs have this certain look in their eyes that tell you they know so much more than they let on and so much innocence at the same time, so much hope and so much wonder.

"I'm terribly sorry," I was caught off by the lightness of her voice.

"It's quite alright," I waved and dusted my robes off.

"My name is Luna," she introduced herself and offered a hand, I accepted it with a forced smile. Why do I get the feeling that I'm not talking to a person? But rather an angel?

"My name is Lily," I introduced myself in return and we exchanged a few more words I could barely recalls once I continued on my way to the class I'm terribly late to.

Just thinking about the punishment I'll get for being late in Snape's class almost had me skipping it. I've skipped classes in muggle schools before and it's easy, I doubt the same thing happens in a wizarding school.

Specially with a scary man like Filch going around, wishing students ill.

When I arrived, every head turned sharply at me. My footsteps must've been loud enough to disrupt the class, I clung to my book bag in nervousness, my anxiety almost eating me alive from being out in such a situation. If only Moaning Myrtle didn't force me to listen to her whine while I wash my hands for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"And who might our punctual student be?" Snape's voice pierced the humid air sharply, sarcasm dripping in his voice like poison dripping from a snake's fangs.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late, Professor," I looked down to stare at my shoes in embarrassment but some invisible force urged me to look up once I spotted another pair of shoes right in front of my own.

I felt glued to the floor when I peered into a pair of intimidating dark eyes that reminded me so much of the night sky, except this particular did not have any stars, it didn't hold any brightness in them.

As if I was obligated to ramble further with my stupid explanation, "Moaning Myrtle forced me to stay with her a little longer and I don't think we're allowed to curse ghosts inside the castle so I-"He held his hand up to stop me, in a silent gesture and I obliged. Pursing my lips and not daring to break away from the eye contact even if he is towering over me and my heartbeat is all over the place.

I even heard students practicing my eulogy and wishing me a good time at detention.

"Very well," he crossed his arms and continued to stare down at me. "You may come in."

He walked away without another word and I stood in the doorway dumbfounded, even the other students inside seemed shocked as well. He did not even give me detention? Or insult me?

I mean, I'm incredibly grateful but it was very unlikely of him to just let me off the hook.

I wasted no time getting inside and taking my seat between Harry and Hermione. Snape briefly announced the potion we were making and sat down to observe us gather ingredients. On our way to gather ingredients Hermione sent me a puzzled look and I shrugged.

I can't explain what just happened any less than she can.

But as I reach for the ingredients off their respective shelves, a wild black mop appeared beside me. "Have you noticed how much Snape favors you?"

He asked, whispering. I nodded my head slowly, "I wouldn't call it favor, I'd say he hates me less than everyone else in our house."

But that was not true. Harry and I shared a look and we both know the truth. He clearly favors me and the answer to the 'why?' question might never get answered because there is no way in Azkaban am I asking Snape myself.

"Do you have the slightest bit of idea why?" Harry asked, helping me reach for a jar I couldn't quite reach. When did he get so tall? And what even is that hairstyle?

"I think," I paused, stealing a glance at our professor who seemed to be watching Harry and I. "I remind him of someone."

I gave him one last look before returning to my cauldron with a picture of Harry being chased by a scissor linger in my head.


	21. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's spoon.

∆

THURSDAY CAME FASTER than I anticipated, I still haven't brought myself to approach Diggory and ask him what's with the staring or talk to Krum and worship him shamelessly.

But here we are at dinner, eating and chatting among ourselves. I peered through Hermione's shoulder and saw the hufflepuff looking at me again. Still, I waved with a smile like I did the last time and he returned it. Hermione seemed to have seen the exchange and narrowed her detective eyes at me.

"Why are you making heart eyes at Diggory?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to the table with her fork in the air.

"Who's making heart eyes at who?" Harry asked from beside me, I shot Hermione a look but instead she ignored me with a knowing smirk. What an evil wanker!

"Lily is making heart eyes at Diggory," Hermione announced and I slam my head on the table, making my plate clank loudly and I heard Ron laugh loudly.

"That's disgusting," Harry muttered and I lifted my head to glare at him.

"It's no different from the looks you exchange with Cho Chang," I snapped and he quickly looked away. His cheeks reddening and I felt anger bubble inside me. Why am I mad? Oh, because he's a hypocrite. That's why.

"She's right about that, mate," Ron nudged Harry who sent him a death glare.

I tuned out their bickering when I caught sight of the blue flame from my peripheral vision, I wonder if that would really burn if I were to touch it.

Then the time came for the announcement. "Sit down, please," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the great hall. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

Dumbledore approached the blue flame and I watched in mild amusement once the flame glowed red, a name cam out and I felt anxiety bubble inside me. Why am I even anxious? Not like I put my name in there!

"The Drumstrang champion is. . .Viktor Krum!" The Drumstrang crowd cheered and I can't help but clap along too, elbowing Hermione who shot me an annoyed look because I was wiggling my eyes at her.

Another name came out, "The Champion from the Beaubaxton Academy, Fleur Delacour!"A girl I have never seen before stood up, she was beautiful. Her golden hair was pinned in place neatly and she looked like a goddess in the blue dress her Academy sported. It's safe to say I have a girl crush.

"The Hogwarts Champion. . ." I cross my fingers and for some reasons I had the urge to chant : please don't be harry, please don't be harry, please don't be harry. Over and over again until a name was announced. I felt a thorn get picked off my heart.

"Cedric Diggory!" I cheered because I was so glad it was not Harry and because a cute guy is representing our school.

"Excellent! We now have our three Champions," Dumbledore chided. "But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

People cheered and I cheered along them, until the goblet glowed red once more, and I just knew what was coming. I searched the people behind me and spotted harry in his messy of a mop for hair and held onto his shoulders.

He sent a quickly glance my way before darting his eyes on Dumbledore reading the name that came out with curiosity.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter." I froze. "Harry Potter?"

"No. . ." I mutter in disbelief. I have celebrated way too soon.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore demanded and I loosened my grip on his arm. Preparing to let him go.

"Go on," I whispered and he sent me an incredulous look. "Go."

He walked up slowly, reading the piece of parchment handed to him and the crowd began to boo. I felt fire ignite in my eyes as I look around, already holding a spoon in a tight grip to throw at whoever is boo-ing. They better be afraid of my spoon.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!" A voice yelled and sure enough, my spoon did fly. It soared above everyone else's heads and landed on one of many, making one less voice boo.

"That was some aim!" Hermione exclaimed and I looked around for another spoon, they continue to boo while Harry gets lead out of the room and he sent a reassuring smile my way. I shook my head, it was unfair, he did not enter!

I know he did not put his name and it's unfair for him to b forced to join, Harry deserves a normal year for once! We all do! I felt anger take over when I reached for a fork this time and my voice managed to top everyone else's.

"Listen up you tools," I yelled, Hermione holding me back to no avail. "Harry did not cheat and if I hear another 'boo' out of any of your mouths, I will shove this fork where it should not reach."Silence filled the great hall after my outburst and I smiled proudly. I began to strut away from the loser crowd with Hermione and Ron behind me.

"Do you really believe that?" Ron asked me on our way to the common room.

"Believe what?" I askd him back, unsure of what he's pertaining to.

"That Harry didn't enter," He spoke darkly, anger clouding his eyes. I shot him an exasperated look. How could he even doubt Harry for a second?

"I do, because he's my friend and I believe him," I answered, keeping my head straight ahead. Muttering the last sentence to come out of my mouth until bed time. "Even if no one else don't."I spotted Neville reading on his own and sat beside him, he regarded me with a warm smile and I returned it. We just sat there, next to each other while he reads whatever and I glance at nothing.

It was peaceful and I find myself turning to Neville whenever I was in need of quietness.

That was until Harry joined us and he promptly ignored me, probably believing I'm as upset as Ron was. Bloody idiot doesn't even bother asking me himself and just went ahead to assume the worst of me! I tried to ignore him as he continue to throw stones into the lake.

But there was really nothing else to look at so I watched him skip stones. H must've felt my gaze because he kept glancing at me every 3 seconds but was quick to turn away every time. He is acting weird. Really weird.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw two figures approaching us and felt Neville wave, I did the same once I made one of them to be Hermione. I'm quite pissed at Ron for being irrational and accusing Harry of something as bad as lying to him and cheating.

I frowned when Ron whispered something in Hermione's ears. "We've already been through enough people why don't you just go and do it yourself?" Hermion groaned and it peaked my curiosity. "What do you want me to say again?"

Ron whispered again, it then dawned on me that Ron and Harry are not on speaking terms and Hermione is playing messenger. I felt awfully bad for her, getting caught up in between two stubborn tossers. Hermione walked up to harry who watched them wearily.

"Ron would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that -" I held my hand up to stop her, she is wasting her breath.

"Skip to the end if you will," I demanded and Hermione sent a grateful look my way, muttering about gits under her breath before continuing.

"Hagrid was looking for you," Hermione announced.

"Please don't make me tell you the whole thing," Hermione pleaded with an exasperated sigh.

"Well you can tell Ron-" Harry started.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione yelled with alot of frustration in her voice.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan lily's spoon


End file.
